Blackhawk Potter
by SlyLittleLuna1234
Summary: Bella Potter knows she was adopted, but she certainly didn't except her biological parents to show up! Nor did she expect to discover that she was kidnapped! Will Bella handle a new family after losing Sirius and Remus and in a time of distress? What'll happen when you add the danger of being the daughter of two superspies/Avengers to being the Chosen One? Being ReWorked
1. Prologue

**This is my first Harry Potter/Avengers Fanfiction and feedback would be great! All opinions are welcomed, but please don't be rude. Thank You :)**

**Disclaimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas**

_**Summary: Bella Potter knows she was adopted, but she certainly didn't execpt her biological parents to show up! Nor did she expect to discover that she was kidnapped! After losing Sirius and Remus has Bella found a new family? And what'll happen when you add the danger of being the daughter of two superspys/Avengers to being the Chosen One? A whole lot of trouble.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Natasha Romanova-Barton's scream echoed through Avengers Tower at five am abruptly waking the other Avengers, Jane and Pepper and causing them to come running towards Natasha's screams. Clint Barton, Natasha's husband of three years was the first to arrive on the scene. Natasha stumbled into Clint's arms tears rolling down her cheeks and screaming with anguish, out of character for the usually collected spy,

"Nat?" Clint asked frantically gripping Natasha's shoulders, "Nat? What happened," By this time the rest of the Avengers, Jane and Pepper were all standing behind Clint. Natasha looked up from where she was sobbing in Clint's chest,

"She's gone!" Natasha sobbed frantically, "Mirabelle's gone!"

"What?" Clint whispered quietly as if he was in pain. Natasha managed to pull herself together slightly so that she wasn't screaming/sobbing anymore and lead Clint to the empty crib that had housed their two month old daughter, Mirabelle Katya Barton. The stuffed animals that had lined the sides of the crib had all been slashed and their stuffing was hanging out and where Clint had seen Mirabelle and her favorite stuffed animal, the purple hawk with the spider of its heart that Tony had gotten custom made for her, just a few hours ago when he had woken up to check on her was a note with words written so largely that you didn't even have to bend down to see it. The note said, "Good luck getting your daughter back," and Clint could practically see the cruel smile of whoever had taken his precious baby girl,

"No," Clint whispered pulling Natasha closer to him and burying his face in her hair and starting to cry. Natasha began sobbing again, "No…"

* * *

**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**

* * *

"You enjoying the food, Lils?" James Potter asked his wife Lily,

"Yeah, it's delicious," Lily replied. The young couple was sitting in the Taverne de Neptune a restaurant in Lacanau Océan, France. The Potters had been in Lacanau Océan for eleven months gathering information on French wizard Lothaire Brisbois, who was in league with Lord Voldemort, and his men. But tonight, Lily and James had decided to go out for dinner and act as tourists. Both Lily and James were part of the Order of the Phoenix, but didn't trust Dumbledore as much as some of the others did, while they respected him it only went so far. So when Lily and James, who were both Aurors, were sent by the Ministry to France they didn't specify why they were going. In fact, James had made it sound like he and Lily were going on a yearlong vacation since they didn't really go on a honeymoon after they married. After the couple was finished eating they paid the bill and left. They hadn't even got to the end of the street when they were hit by a magical pulse. Lily and James had both learned in Auror School that a magical pulse is often sent out by children doing accidental magic when they are in danger and can't save themselves and so the couple hurried to the origin of the magical pulse. The origin of the pulse was a burning building and the building was so encased in flames that Lily and James feared they were too late when the sound of an infant crying reached Lily and James ears,

"It's coming from there," James said motioning to a part of the building that was almost completely gone and a staircase going down could clearly be seen. Lily hurriedly followed her husband down the stairs and the couple was greeted with the sight of a tiny baby wrapped in an old blue blanket Lily ran to the baby, picked it up and started rocking it while James looked around. A burning piece of paper caught his eye. James extinguished the fire with his wand and picked up the paper. It said:

Mirabelle Katya Ba

July 31, 2014-11:59 pm

"Lils, Look at this," James said showing Lily the picture,

"That must be her name, but her last name's been cut off,"

"Yeah, lots of last names start with Ba, she could be Babineaux, Bateau or Baudin," James said listing all the French last names that started with Ba,

"She might not even be French," Lily reminded, "I'm a hundred percent sure that this place was abandoned. Mirabelle was probably put here,"

"By who?"

"I'm not sure…We should probably leave," Lily said once she heard the sound of approaching fire engines. James nodded and the pair apparated back to the flat they were renting. For the next month while James went out to gather the final bits of information on Brisbois Lily took care of Mirabelle, who the pair had begun calling Bella, and searched all of Europe for any reports of a missing two-now three-month old named Mirabelle Katya, but found none. Over the course of the month Lily and James had Bella they had grown close to her and when they failed to find her parents, James suggested that he and Lily take Bella back to England as their own. Lily agreed and James went out and put false memories into all the required people to make it appear that Lily had given birth to Mirabelle Katya Potter on July 31 at 11:59 pm, making Bella officially their daughter and giving her both French and English citizenship. Their plan was perfect considering they had been ordered no contact, so it would explain why none of their friends knew of Bella's existence. Lily and James Potter intended to live long happy lives with their daughter, but unfortunately, Lord Voldemort would prevent that.

* * *

**Please Review and Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Wizards, Children and Court

**Thank you so much for all of the review so far! I appreciate** **any and all feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs that will be making an appearence in later chapters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wizards, Children and Court**

Nick Fury, the Director of SHIELD was tempted to jump for joy. The last fifteen year had been…disappointing… Nick had always been close to Agent Barton and Agent Romanova, in fact they were his favorite agents. Apparently, Clint and Natasha liked Nick as much as Nick liked them because when Mirabelle was born Clint and Natasha named Nick her godfather, along with Tony Stark since they didn't have a godmother. Nick had instantly fallen in love with the tiny Mirabelle. She had her Natasha's dark blue eyes and Clint's light brown hair. Nick remembers when Mirabelle was born how Clint and Natasha argued about who Mirabelle looked more like and after a few minutes of arguing Steve had stepped in and said that Mirabelle had Natasha's eye color, lips and face shape and that she had Clint's hair color, smile and his eye shape. Then Tony had piped up and added that Mirabelle would probably have Natasha's curves when she was older to which Clint groaned and loudly hoped that the day boys would start taking interest in his little girl would never come. Everyone had been devastated when Mirabelle went missing and after about two years of searching they all slowly stopped looking, well not entirely, and got back to their regular work. But while things slowly got better, it always felt like something was missing and something was missing; Mirabelle was missing and now, fourteen years and eleven months later, Nick thinks he's found her,

"HILL!" Nick shouted. Agent Maria Hill quickly appeared next to Nick. Maria had been a major comfort to Natasha after Mirabelle was taken. Maria's husband and two year old son were both killed in a convenience store robbery when the robber shot everyone in the store. The event had pushed Maria to join SHIELD, but Maria's experience made her a large help in consoling Natasha after Mirabelle was taken,

"Yes, Director Fury?"

"I think I've found Mirabelle Barton,"

"What? That's great! But why are you telling me and not Natasha and Clint?"

"Well, as I'm not sure that it really is her or not I want to run by you what I know, because this also involves a mission,"

"Okay…"

"Like mutants there are another group of people with special gifts, wizards and witches. They live all over the world and they make up a decent amount of the world's population. Now, I've been contacted by the International Confederation of Wizards, which, as far I as understand, is the UN of the Wizarding World, and more specifically by one of the chief members, Albus Dumbledore who is also the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. He's told me about this man who goes by Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort's goal is to take over the entire wizard world and wipe out all humans and certain other groups from the magical world. Apparently he's been around since the forties and had previously tried to take over the world from 2004-2015 but failed and now apparently he's back and stronger than ever. Mr. Dumbledore says that the wizards need help and we're going to give them that damn help, because we're not about to let our entire race get wiped out!"

"Um…I completely agree with you, sir. But what does this have to do with Mirabelle Barton?"

"Mr. Dumbledore gave me a book from early 2015 (A/N before Bella defeats Voldemort) on the history and prominent families in the Wizarding World and under the powerful families in England is the Potter family. The last people on that family tree are James Taddeus Potter and Lily Tamora Potter nee Evans and their daughter Mirabelle Katya Potter born on July 31, 2014 at 11:59 pm,"

"So, Mirabelle's a witch?"

"Apparently,"

"But Natasha and Clint aren't magical…"

"Mr. Dumbledore mentioned to me that Voldemort also wanted to wipe out the witches and wizards with completely human parents. So Mirabelle is probably one of them,"

"I see,"

"I'm going to send a team to England and they'll be sent to Hogwarts, which seems to be one of Voldemort's main targets. And since that's probably where Mirabelle will be I'm thinking of sending the Avengers…But I also need the whole Lord Voldemort problem dealt with, do you think that Natasha, Clint and the other Avengers can do the mission and look for Mirabelle? Tell me honestly, as a woman who's lost her child…"

"I think they can do it, sir," Maria said firmly. Nick nodded and told her to call the Avengers.

* * *

"What's up Nicky?" Tony asked as he sauntered into the conference room last,

"I have a mission for all of you," Nick said. Clint, Natasha and Steve all sat up straighter in their seats when Nick said mission, but by the time Nick was done explaining the whole Voldemort situation Thor, Bruce and Tony were all alert too,

"We can beat this scumbag!" Tony proclaimed loudly and the others nodded,

"There's more," Nick said carefully, "I may have found Mirabelle,"

"What?" Natasha gasped. Clint grabbed his wife's hand and dared to look hopeful. Steve, Tony, Thor and Bruce also looked eager and hopeful. Nick picked up the large history book that Dumbledore had lent him and opened it too the page of the Potter family tree. The Avengers all gathered around the book,

"Mirabelle Katya," Clint whispered,

"You think these people took the infant Mirabelle?" Thor asked in his booming voice,

"Maybe. But I can't say for sure. I doubt it though, because I'm sure if they were good enough to break into Avengers tower and take her that they would know to change her name," Nick said evenly,

"So, we're going to a magic school to help stop/end a war and Mirabelle might be there. What are we waiting for! Let's go! I want to see my goddaughter!" Tony shouted. Nick almost cracked a smile, almost,

"Well Stark, she's my goddaughter too and I want to see her too. So Hill, you'll be running SHIELD in my absence. I'm going to Hogwarts with you. Pack your things and were leaving in three hours. Oh, and Ms. Potts and Dr. Foster are invited on this trip too. I'll see you in three hours," Nick said before turning on his heel and walking out the door

* * *

**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**

* * *

Bella Potter nervously played with the clasp on her cloak as she sat in front of the Wizengamot, once again being tried for underage magic. Bella's life wasn't easy. When she was one her parent's Lily and James were killed by Lord Voldemort and Bella was sent to live with her abusive aunt and uncle. Then Bella learned she was a witch, went to Hogwarts and met Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and a bunch of other friends. But while Bella had lots of friends her life at Hogwarts wasn't easy. In her first year, she had faced Quirrell and the Philosopher's Stone in January and then woke up two weeks later in the Hospital Wing to learn that someone had opened the Chamber of Secrets and was petrifying muggle-borns. Bella and Ron went into the Chamber of Secrets but a cave-in split them up, leaving Ron with their now memory-less Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, and Bella alone to face whatever was in the chamber. Bella found that Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, was using the diary she had found a few weeks prior to control Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith and opened the chamber. After Bella killed the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor she, Ron, Lockhart and Zacharias went to McGonagall's office where Mr. and Mrs. Smith were and Bella recounted the tale of what happened in the chamber. During Bella's second year she learned that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban to kill her and that he was the reason why her parents were dead. After seeing Black and Professor Remus Lupin, an old friend of Bella's father and someone she looked up to, together Bella was crestfallen, until they revealed that Ron's rat was actually Peter Pettigrew and that he was the one who betrayed her parents. The summer before third year Bella, the Weasleys, Hermione, the Bones, Mrs. Finnigan, Seamus and Dean all ended up at the Quidditch world cup, but before that Bella, having turned thirteen, was given access to all of the Potter vaults and found a note from her parents telling her that she was adopted and that they had found her in a burning building in France. Bella was nervous that Sirius and Remus wouldn't like her anymore but that idea was put down when Bella confided in Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt and guardian and an aunt like figure to Bella, and Amelia assured her that Sirius and Remus would still love her anyways (this was later confirmed by the duo when Bella wrote them to tell them she was adopted). After the Quidditch world cup Death Eaters attacked and every one ended up on edge. At Hogwarts the students learned that the Triwizard Tournament would be taking place at their school and that only seventeen year olds could enter. Bella somehow ended up entered in the contest and was forced to compete. She ended up befriending Fleur Delacour and reached the Triwizard Cup at the same time as the other Hogwarts contestant, Cedric Diggory. The two were transported to a graveyard where Cedric was killed and Bella witnessed the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. Upon returning to Hogwarts it was revealed that Professor Moody was an imposter and that he was really Barty Crouch Jr. and was the one who had entered Bella's name in the Cup. Following the Triwizard tournament Bella and Dumbledore were being completely bashed by the Daily Prophet and Bella was put on trial for underage magic when she performed the patronus charm that Remus had taught her in the second year. After being cleared of all charges Bella faced some alienation at Hogwarts and had to put up with Umbridge's teaching. Bella and the others were also introduced to the Order of the Phoenix and they formed the Defense Association to teach themselves DADA since Umbridge isn't teaching them. The year ended with Susan, Hermione, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Bella going to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius; but they discover that they've walked into a trap. Thankfully the Order arrives to help them, but Remus and Sirius are both killed and go through the veil. After Bella fights off Voldemort's possession she and the others return to Hogwarts where Dumbledore tells Bella the prophecy and that he's known about it since day one. This effectively ends all trust and respect Bella has for Dumbledore. Dumbledore also tells her that he had Ron, Ginny and Luna befriend her to push her down the right path, which Bella interprets as Dumbledore's path of skewed justice. Bella ends her friendship with Ron, Ginny and Luna because she doesn't want to manipulated by Dumbledore, because they are constantly complaining about not going to the Department of Mysteries and because they are not respecting Bella's wish to grieve in peace. And now, Bella's sitting on trial for under age magic once again. This time Bella had used magic to force her uncle off of her when he nearly beat her to death. Bella barely listened to Minister Fudge as he passed judgment since she knew she was going to be guilty anyways since she refused to be the Ministry's poster girl. Bella thought for sure she was going to have her wand snapped when the doors to the court room flew opened and Amelia strode in, wearing a golden-brown cloak with a hard expression her face and Kinsley Shacklebolt and Tonks were standing behind her,

"Minister Fudge, excuse my language, but what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Amelia asked cold and angrily,

"I believe, Madam Bones, that I am holding a trial,"

"Really?" Amelia asked sarcastically, "I wouldn't have known. But pray do tell me _why _you are holding this trial without _me_ and before the_ investigation_ is finished?"

"Cornelius is the Minister of Magic…"

"Oh, put a sock in it you gasbag toad! I wasn't talking to you," Amelia said,

"As Dolores said, I am the Minister of Magic and…"

"..And I am the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department," Amelia said her voice dripping with anger, "and it is required that I be at every trial,"

"You were busy,"

"Yes, investigating why Miss Potter did magic. And what I have found is quite shocking. It was self-defense. Apparently Miss Potter's so called _family_," Amelia spat out the word like it was venom as she stalked towards where the Minister was seated, "have been abusing her for years. And, under veritaserum, they have revealed that at least one wizard was known and approved of this abuse. It was a high ranking wizard, that is for certain. So consider every person in this room, barring myself, Auror Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt and of course Miss Potter, under investigation. This meeting is adjourned. Miss Potter, follow me if you please," Bella who had been staring wide eyed at Amelia got up and followed the woman, Tonks and Kingsley out of the court room. The only thing that Bella could think was,

"They've found out I'm abused, shit!"

* * *

**Please Review and Tell me what you think :)**

**Sorry, _sad sabrin_, Lily and James had to die. It was majorly important in my story that they did! **


	3. Wizarding World

**Thank you so much for all of the review so far!**

**I apologize for any confusion with the progression of Bella and co.'s years at Hogwarts here it is again. It was purposely a very brief run down in the last chapter so that you, my lovely readers, get to find out more about Bella's past as Clint, Natasha and the others do. But here is a basic rundown of the years so far:**

_Philospher's Stone: 1st year September-January_

_Chamber of Secrets: 1st year January-June_

_Prisoner of Azkaban: 2nd year (so, WolfDarkfur, Remus did teach Bella the patronus charm in second year)_

_Goblet of Fire: 3rd year_

_Order of the Phoenix: 4th year (yes, OWLs were in 4th in my version)_

**I did this so that I could make Bella's fifth year completly my own as well as to make some of the Harry Potter characters a little, or very, OOC without completely killing the story. If you have any other questions about the timeline or anything similar and I'll be happy to answer them so long as they won't be revealed later in the story. **

**Discl****aimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs that will be making an appearence in later chapters**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wizarding World**

For the second time in two days Nick Fury felt like jumping for joy. While the flight they had caught had been an overnight flight, Nick didn't think he could stand being cramped in the same plane as Tony, a bunch of other obnoxious people, and Tony. Nick's fury only multiplied when Jane asked,

"Why didn't we just take one of Tony's private jets?"

_"Why couldn't she have suggested that before!"_ Nick wondered angrily in his head, but didn't say anything because there was no point. Nick led the Avengers and Pepper and Jane as they walked through the airport. They looked around the terminal, looking for the person who was supposed to bring them to the Ministry of Magic. A young woman approached the group and said,

"Wotcher. I assume you're Mr Nicholas Fury and company," The young woman had bubblegum pink hair and was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a Beatles t-shirt,

"We are," Nick said,

"Well, then! I'm Tonks. And I'll be taking you to the Ministry. If follow me please,"

"Just Tonks, no surname?" Steve asked while they followed Tonks out of the airport,

"Tonks is my last name. My first name is Nymphadora. But I only go by Tonks,"

"Nymphadora, what kind of name is that?"

"Tony!" Pepper shouted, "I'm sorry about him," She apologized to Tonks,

"Oh don't worry about it. I often wonder the same thing…Here we are!" Tonks said when they arrived in front of the small car that Tonks had driven to the airport,

"Um, I don't think that we'll all fit in there," Jane said eyeing the tiny car. The others all nodded. Tonks laughed,

"I'm a witch remember, I can guarantee that you'll all fit comfortably,"

"Avengers, Jane and Pepper you sit in the back, I'll sit in the front with Ms. Tonks,"

"Fine," They grumbled. Tonks and Nick sat in the front while the others hopped into the back,

"How does such a small exterior have such a large interior," Thor asked, "I am confused,"

"You and me both, Shakespeare, you and me both,"

"Magic, remember," Tonks said before starting the car and driving out of the airport,

"How long till we get to the Ministry of Magic?" Nick asked,

"Thirty or forty minutes depending on traffic," Tonks replied. After a few minutes of silence Tony said,

"You know I didn't expect to see wizards and witches driving car. I thought you'd be on brooms or flying carpets,"

"Flying carpets are illegal. But almost all wizards travel by apparition or by floo. Apparition is sort of like teleporting and the floo network lets you travel from one fireplace on the network to another," Tonks explained,

"Fireplace?" Pepper asked in surprise,

"Yep. And we also fly on brooms. Most wizards can't drive. That was why I was picked to come pick you up, I know how to drive car. Usually muggle-borns and half-bloods are the only ones who can drive. I'm a half-blood,"

"Half-blood? Muggle-born? That sounds kind of insulting," Bruce said quietly,

"It isn't. People here have something called blood status. The purebloods are the people who don't have a drop of muggle-non magic folk-in them. Half-bloods are either the children of a wizard and a muggle or a wizard and a muggle-born. Muggle-borns are people who have non magical parents. Although, if you hear someone refer to a muggle-born as a mudblood, don't follow their example. The M word is the magical world's equivalent of the N word," Tonks explained

"Ohh…So it's like your version of racism?" Pepper asked,

"Exactly! Instead of white supremacists we have pureblood supremacists. Scumbags," Tonks muttered. Clint cleared his throat,

"You said you were sent because you can drive, what do you usually do?"

"Oh, I'm an Auror. It's almost like an intelligence officer, well actually, it's more like dark wizard hunter but we do other investigations too,"

"I see…" The rest of the drive was spent with Tonks explaining some of the fundamental parts of the Wizarding World; like the currency, the dress, the food, some of the creatures, the fact that the technology is so primitive that they don't even have electricity…

"WHAT!" Tony had cried out in outrage

…the laws, the customs and of course all about Hogwarts. Tonks parked the car in a municipal parking lot and let the group to the phone booth,

"Everyone in," She said cheerily,

"This is a phone booth," Tony said as if talking to a three year old,

"Obviously," Tonks said, "Now get in," Everyone complied and the telephone booth asked for their names,

"Tony and Pepper Stark and Clint and Natasha Barton, you're married! That's sweet," Tonks had said. When they got into the Ministry Tonks instructed them to fill out the visitors' forms, etc.

"Now follow me," Tonks said stepping into the elevator and pressing 2

"Are we going to the head honcho?" Tony asked eagerly,

"Nope," Tonks said popping in the p,

"But we're supposed to have a meeting with the Minister!" Natasha said,

"Yeah, but, well, there's been a chance in plans. You're going to see the Head of Magical Law Enforcement,"

"Well I hope that he's as competent as the Minister,"

"SHE, is a million times for competent than the Minister for Magic!" Tonks said strongly as the elevator doors opened,

"I'm glad you think so highly of me,"

"Madam Bones!" Tonks said surprised to see her boss standing in front of the elevators, "Everyone this is Madam Amelia Bones she's Head of Magical Law Enforcement and is on the ICW. Madam Bones these are the America superheroes,"

"Thank you Auror Tonks. Scrimgeour has a case for you and Shacklebolt, Kingsley's already in his office, hop to it,"

"Yes, Madam Bones. It was nice meeting you Avengers and co." Tonks said before bouncing off,

"It was nice to meet you to Ms. Tonks," Steve called after her,

"Tonks is something else, isn't she," Amelia said with a twinge of a smile on her face, "The girl may be hyper and energetic but she's damn good at her job. Now, if you'll please follow me to my office," Amelia led the Avengers down a series of hallways before arriving at her office. Amelia's office was large, slightly smaller than the Minister's; it had bookshelves on three sides and a window looking out of the office. Amelia sat down behind her desk and conjured up enough chairs for the nine people standing in her office, "Please sit," She said. After they were all seated she began to speak, "We're just waiting on one more person. Professor Dumbledore told me he'd be coming, but there's a good chance he'll just send someone in his stead…"

"Alright," Nick said, clearly put out on having to wait for more information,

"If you don't mind my asking," Natasha, who had instantly liked the redhead because she didn't seem like she was someone to mess with, said, "How old are you? You can't be much older than us and you're the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. From what Tonks told us you've been in this job for ten years and Tonks made it sounds like the only job you could automatically get to the top of instantly is Minister for Magic…" Natasha asked genuinely curious,

"I'm 35 years old and I became the Head of Magical Law Enforcement at age 25. The previous HMLE was killed by rogue Death Eaters and I was the only person with the credentials to take this job," Amelia said with a shrug, "Ah, here's Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor, these are the Americans the United Nations sent to help us,"

"You might as well introduce yourselves, as we'll be working in close contact for the time you're here," Professor McGonagall said briskly, "While you're here you'll be teaching at Hogwarts."

"Pardon?" Steve said,

"You'll be teaching muggle classes and such, but you'll be teaching none the less,"

"I call dibs on Professor Awesome!"

* * *

**You known what to do...REVIEW!**

**Also next chapter will be the first sort of kind of Bella/BlackHawk interaction *Squeal***


	4. Diagon Alley

**Okay, I am loving all of these reviews and I want to answer a few questions, starting with paili-chan's review:**

**paili-chan-**_The first question (actually your all of your questions) was very good. And important so I'm going to add that in as a note (or maybe a quick Dumbles POV). The question about the how the Avengers knew Mirabelle was theirs: well first of all they don't know for sure if Mirabelle is their daughter but they have to be at Hogwarts anyways because of Voldemort. Before I chose the name Mirabelle I did quite a bit of research (because I'm weird) and made sure that Mirabelle isn't a popular or common name in England and it isn't actually common in France, the country of its birth. When you add the fact that this kid has the same name and is even spelt with the extra le, not just Latin Mirabel, and has the same middle name, Russian middle name, makes it seem like she could possibly be their daughter. Also this is a story so it doesn't have to always make complete sense. Although I understand your want for sense because I am the type of person who spends a lot of time wondering why none of the girls ever get their periods or where they shower at Hogwarts. Thank you for your review! And please continue to let me know if you have any questions and how to answer/add them into my story. I had forgotten about the whole Dumbles thing, so thank you for reminding me!_

**brynchilla-**_Thank you for your review! :) Yes I agree that some of the characters, especially Fury, are OOC. I'm working on that. There hasn't been much yet and you'll really start seeing people's personalities around Chapter 4 when they go to Hogwarts. And the Bella didn't say "They've found out I'm abused, shit!" she thinks it. Sorry if that wasn't overly clear. And even that was just an immediate reaction you're going to see a lot more of how Bella's dealing with the government knowing she's abused in this chapter. Thanks again for reviewing_

**Maximus Potter-**_Thank you for the correction :) I've changed that!_

**Discl****aimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs that will be making an appearence in later chapters**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

Albus Dumbledore had better things to do than to meet the American's the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards), like trying to come up with a way to get Bella back under his control. Dumbledore could still remember the day, October 5th 2014, which Lily and James first introduced Bella to the Order of the Phoenix

—Flashback—

"Good afternoon everyone," Dumbledore said smiling and standing before his Order of the Phoenix, "We'll be starting this meeting by…" Dumbledore was cut off my two more people coming into the room,

"Sorry we're late," James Potter said his blue eyes shining, "Lils and I had to report back to the Auror office,"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said, "Alastor told me that you two had been sent on a no-contact mission in France by Scrimgeour,"

"Yes," James said, "We were gathering information on Brisbois, but I don't think we got anything extraordinary. Most of the stuff we got was encrypted and it's up to the Ministry to figure it out,"

"Quite," Dumbledore said,

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted, "Whose baby is Lily holding,"

"Ours," James said proudly, "It turned out that Lily was a few weeks pregnant when we left and on July 31 Mirabelle Katya Potter was born,"

"Mirabelle Katya? I thought you said you were going to name any child you had after your parents and yourselves, so Harry James or Christina Lily,"

"We were, but we thought that she looked more like a Mirabelle Katya than a Christina Lily,"

"Oh Lily she's so gorgeous!" Alice Longbottom, nee Katz, cooed, "Frank and I had a son while you were away, on July 30, the day before Mirabelle was born, we named him Neville Francis! Will you be godmother, Lily?" Alice asked hopefully. Lily laughed,

"Only if you'll be Bella's,"

"I'd be honored," Alice said happily,

"I'm godfather, right?" Sirius demanded,

"Of course, though, Remus would have been a more responsible choice…Where's Peter?"

"His mom's sick again, he couldn't make it,"

"Oh…"

"Lily, come I'll show you were Neville is. We can put Bella with him in the nursery up stairs," As Lily followed Alice up and James chatted happily with Frank, Sirius and Remus about baby Bella, the wheels in Dumbledore's head had already started turning. Once Voldemort heard that the Potters had had a baby that fell into the prophecy Dumbledore was sure that Voldemort would target them and not the Longbottoms since Bella was a half-blood like Voldemort while Neville is pureblood. As much as it would upset Dumbledore to see Lily and James go, it had to be done; the greater good required it.

—End Flashback—

And now Dumbledore's years of hard work manipulating the Potter girl was undone and Dumbledore need Bella under his thumb before he would tell her about the horcruxes. How would he be able to get the girl to sacrifice herself if she didn't trust him?

* * *

**Author's Note (Important)**

**The only people who know that Bella was adopted are Fred, George, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Susan and Amelia Bones, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Minerva McGonagall and Tonks. Sirius and Remus also knew, but are now dead. ONLY PEOPLE BELLA TOLD KNOW THAT SHE'S ADOPTED**

**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB**

* * *

Bella Potter was up early. Bella was always an early riser. She used to lie awake in her cupboard or in the second bedroom for hours before Aunt Petunia would come and order her to make breakfast. Ever since Bella started going to Hogwarts she had taken to watching the sunrise in the Astronomy Tower with her good friend Dean Thomas, who was also an early bird. Watching the sunrise had become somewhat of a tradition for Bella, she watched the sunrise every day. In fact, she had just watched the sun come up from the window of her room in the Leaky Cauldron about two hours ago, at 5:54 am. After the trial Bella had been taken back to Amelia's office and then had flooed to St. Mungo's to get a checkup and have a bunch of tests done. After that was done the healer, Healer Brown, Lavender's dad, had told Amelia and Bella that the tests would probably all be complete in two months since some of then take a long time to process. Amelia had asked Bella where she wanted to stay for the last month of the summer and Bella had said that she wanted to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. After the Daily Prophet published an article titled "The Chosen One Abused" Bella had gotten frantic and sympathetic letters from all her friends. Bella didn't want their pity or to be looked at differently by her friends. Being stared at was okay when it was done by other people, Bella was afraid of feeling alienated from her friends. She didn't want to feel like the freak her aunt and uncle had always told her she was. Bella was only staying the Leaky Cauldron for 11 more days, not counting today, before she would be leaving for Hogwarts and would be forced to face her friends and everyone else. She expected a whole new bout of teasing from Malfoy and Parkinson because of Bella's abuse. Bella looked at her watch; it was eight am. Bella decided that now would be a good time to leave her room since she had an appointment at Gringotts at eight-thirty. Bella glanced at herself in the mirror. She had on a pair of beige jean and a fluttery coral spot blouse she had bought in a muggle store called Dorothy Perkins. Bella had French braider her hair and was wearing a touch of pink lip gloss. Bella slipped on her brown wedge sandals and secured her locket around her neck. Bella almost always wore her locket. It had been a gift from her parents, not her biological parents, but Lily and James, her adoptive parents. The locket was gold and heart shaped with a pick rose and an inscription that read "Forever in my Heart". Bella also grabbed her Hogwarts letter, her vault key and her Gringotts debit card and put them all in the beige clutch purse she put extension charm on. Not wanting to be disturbed on her walk to the bank, she grabbed her invisibility cloak and walked out of her room.

Bella had gone down at six for breakfast so she had no intention of stopping in the bar, but when she got down the stairs a group of people caught her eye. There were nine people in the group, six men and three women. There was a man with an eye patch, a man with long blonde hair, a woman with brown hair and intelligent look about her, a blonde man that oddly reminded Bella of chivalry, a nerdy looking man, a man with brown hair who was talking wildly, a prim looking strawberry blonde, a man with light, sandy brown hair much like Bella's and a woman with red hair redder than Amelia and Susan Bones, the Weasley's and Lily Potter's hair. The redhead woman turned to look at the sandy brown haired man and Bella saw that she and the woman had the same eyes. The woman whispered something to the man who smiled and Bella recognized that smile as her own. Bella stood staring at the couple, who looked some much like her, for a few moments wondering if they could possibly be her biological parents, before quickly putting down the ridiculous notion. Bella didn't expect to ever meet her biological parents and, honestly, she particularly care if she ever met them or not, since she had parents, even if they were dead, Lily and James Potter. Bella hadn't realized she'd been staring at the couple for such a long time until they both turned around to look at her. Bella realized that they could probably feel her eyes on them and silently thanked whoever was up there that she was invisible before scampering out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Bella walked, still under her invisibility cloak, to Gringotts but instead of going up the steps to the bank she ducked into an alley and, after making sure no one was around, took off her cloak and put it into her clutch,

"Hello," Bella said to the goblin at the counter,

"A moment please," The goblin said gruffly,

"Of course," Bella waiting a few minutes before the goblin looked up,

"What do you want?"

"I'm Mirabelle Potter," Bella said, "I was summoned to look at the wills of Messrs' Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," Bella said politely,

"Follow me, please," Bella followed the goblin to the offices, "Wait here, please the goblins in charge of the wills will be here shortly,"

"May your riches flow freely," Bella said the typical goblin goodbye,

"May your vaults remain full," The goblin said surprised that Bella knew the goblin goodbye. Bella only had to wait a few minutes before four goblins entered the office,

"Good morning, Miss Potter," the lead goblin said, "I am Ragnok, Head Goblin of this branch of Gringotts Bank. Here is Lajan, the goblin in charge of the Potter Estate, Riqueza the goblin in charge of the Black Estate and Koboldo who oversaw Mr. Remus Lupin's transactions. Before we begin we would like to do a test to be sure that you are indeed Miss Potter,"

"Of course, Mr. Ragnok. But just so you know, and I would like to keep this confidential please, I was adopted, so a blood test probably won't help," Ragnok smiled slightly at the polite why he was addressed,

"We will just do a magic test. Please, channel some of your magic through this quill," Ragnok said. Bella nodded and put a touch of magic into the quill. The quill wrote in loopy gold letters, in midair Mirabelle Katya Potter,

"Now that we have established who you are we will begin. Lajan is your family's representative for all actions here at Gringotts; I assume you've met before?" Bella nodded. She had met Lajan when she was thirteen and became of age to access all of the vaults, "If you have anything you would like to do with your money, invest it or uninvest it, he will be the one to see for that. Lajan is also here to keep track of how much money is being taken out of your vaults and how much is in them. Koboldo, please tell Miss Potter what the late Mr. Remus Lupin has left her,"

"Remus Lupin has left you everything except for 20000 of his Galleons and a few books. The Lupin vaults are now your own as well as Mr. Lupin's home in Tongue, in Northern Scotland,"

"Riqueza, please tell Miss Potter what Mr. Black was left her,"

"Mr. Black was left you all but 500,000 Galleons. Mr. Black has also named you heiress to the Black family. You now own 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Manor, Castle Black, a flat in York and the Marauders Den as well as many other houses all over the world," Bella nodded completely overwhelmed. The Potters were already one of the richest families of the Wizarding World and now with the Black family treasures Bella couldn't even comprehend how rich she was,

"Congratulations, Miss Potter," Ragnok said with a toothy goblin smile, "You are officially the richest woman in the magical world,"

"Merlin," Bella whispered,

"I'll give you a moment to process this," Ragnok said while motioning to Koboldo and Riqueza that their presence was no longer needed. A few minutes later Ragnok placed a plain gold ring in front of Bella, "This ring will take you to any of your properties should you wish to go there. Here is a list of your properties," Bella put the list into her bag and put the ring on her right ring finger, "Lajan will take you to your vaults,"

"Thank you, Ragnok. May your riches flow freely,"

"Thank you, Miss Potter, may your vaults remain full," Lajan took Bella to her vaults and Bella ended up taking a bunch of books from Remus's vault along with a photo album and she took a lot of book, some a little more sketchy than others, from the Black vault and some old photos from Sirius's personal vault. After Bella left Gringotts she took her school supply list out of her purse. Bella had achieved OWLs in all her classes and had decided to continue taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology and Astronomy. Bella's first stop was Flourish & Blotts to buy her books, then the Apothecary and Madam Malkin's and finally Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy Hedwig's favorite owl threats. By the time Bella returned to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner she had forgotten all about the redheaded woman with her eyes and the sandy brown haired man with her smile, all Bella thought about was whether or not she should go out shopping in muggle London the next day.

* * *

**Please keep feeding me reviews! :)**

**I'm so mean aren't I. You can hardly call that an incounter or meeting, but Bella has seen her biological parents and has already noted the similar looks, but thinks nothing of it.**

**Next Chapter: HOGWARTS! **

**They'll be a real meeting between the Avengers and Bella either next chapter or the one after that, I promise.**

**Next Chapter: Hog**


	5. Welcome Back

**I cannot believe that I've already got almost 60 reviews in five days! It's unbelievable! Please keep reviewing I really love reading what you have to say and like and don't like about the story. **

**WolfDarkfur- **_Thanks for reminding me about that! It'll be adressed in the next chapter_

**Discl****aimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Back to School**

The train station was always full of interesting things, people, conversation, and luggage. It was part of the reason why Bella liked to show up at Kings Cross Station at nine on the dot, when the doors to the train station were opened. She was leaning against the wall between Platforms 8 and 9 listening to the passerbyer's conversations and observing them. So far Bella had seen a woman how looked like a walking collection of dead animals, a pair of brothers pants each other and she'd already heard two different guys complaining about how their girlfriends aren't taking care of the their needs and a teenage girl convince her kid brother that she could see dead people and that the guard at the guards' station was a German spy. It was only nine-thirty. Bella couldn't be more content, she was people watching, and for once was not the person who was being watched.

Dean Thomas had almost instantly spotted Bella when he and his family walked towards Platform 9 ¾,

"Dean?" Dean looked down at his six year old half-sister Cara asked, "Is that Bella?"

"Obviously it's Bella!" Dean's eleven year old half-brother Rhett said, "No one is as pretty as Bella!"

"Aww do you have a crush on Bella, Rhett?" Nine year old Ava teased,

"I do not," Rhett said blushing,

"Good," Dean said firmly, "She's too old for you. Excuse me," Dean ran up to Bella and lifted her off the ground and twirled her around,

"Bella!" He said excitedly,

"Hi Dean," Bella giggled once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, "How was your summer?"

"It was good, would have been better if I'd seen you, but I know you had a lot going on," Bella smiled slightly. That was Dean's way of saying: I would have liked it if you had come for support, but I understand that you don't want to acknowledge what you went through and want to be left alone,

"Yeah…Hi Mr and Mrs Thomas, Rhett, Ava and Cara,"

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to call us Miles and Kathleen?"

"Probably many more time, honey," Mr Thomas said, "She still calls Ben and Florie Granger, Mr and Mrs Granger,"

"What kind of a name if Florie?" Cara whispered to Ava,

"Florie's full name is Florence, Cara," Mrs Thomas said softly,

"We missed you on our hunting trips, Bella," Rhett said shyly,

"It's true," Mr Thomas laughed, "Dean shot a few ptarmigans and one particular beautiful, beautiful shot,"

"Not as good as yours though," Dean said with a grin. Mr Thomas laughed; it was a wholesome, friendly sound and always brought a smile to Bella's face,

"I don't think anyone's as good as Bella. She's a natural! I tell you Kathleen, she's a better shot than I am and I've been shooting game longer than she has!" Kathleen smiled,

"Well, you're invited to join us for Easter, Bella. I'm sure Miles, Dean and Rhett would love to go take you ptarmigan hunting,"

"They won't be in season then," Mr Thomas said, "But we could go brown hare hunting or if you decide to come in late June we'll go deer stalking again,"

"I'd really like that," Bella smiled,

"Can we go onto the platform now?" Cara asked. She, Ava and Rhett all loved looking at the Hogwarts Express and being surrounded by magic. To them, it was like being in a book,

"Alright," Mrs Thomas said letting Bella and Dean lead the way to the platform,

"Bella and I are going to find a compartment then we'll meet you back here," Dean said before dragging Bella onto the train. The two friends quickly found a compartment in towards the back of the train and Dean helped Bella with her trunk and Hedwig's cage,

"Sorry girl," Dean said to Hedwig, taking her out a stroking her once, "I was all excited about seeing you mistress again that I forgot about you, can you forgive me?" Dean asked the proud owl who ruffled her feathers in reply. As Bella and Dean were walking back to Dean's parents Bella turned to Dean,

"I like your shirt by the way," Dean grinned,

"Thanks," Dean's shirt was grey with a frowning Charlie Brown on it and the words Good Grief written next to the Peanut,

"Do you like my shirt too, Bella?" An Irish voice said from behind them,

"Seamus!" Both Bella and Dean said at the same time. Seamus and Dean gave each other "man hugs" and did a secret handshake and Seamus picked up Bella and spun her around,

"It's good to see you Seamus," Bella said,

"Of course it is!" Seamus exclaimed, "But seriously Bella do you like my shirt?"

"Is that the Joker?" Bella asked surprised,

"Yep! Me Dad's a muggle remember?"

"Right, right, sorry,"

"Bella!" Mrs Finnigan said walking over to Bella, Dean and Seamus with a man Bella assumed to be Mr Finnigan,

"Hi Mrs Finnigan, how are you?"

"Good, good. I'm so sorry about what happened to you are you alright," Mrs Finnigan asked,

"Um…yeah," Bella said awkwardly, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about the abuse she faced with a woman she hardly knew, heck she didn't even want to talk about it with her friends! Seamus, seeing Bella's clear discomfort, decided to introduce his dad to Bella,

"Bella this is my dad, Dad this is my friend Bella Potter,"

"Nice to meet you Bella,"

"You too Mr Finnigan," Bella said,

"Dean where are your parents? I'd love to speak to your mother,"

"Bella and I were just on our way back there. Come on," Dean and Bella led the Finnigan family back to the Thomas family. While the adults were talking Bella, Seamus, Dean and his siblings were chatting,

"Bella look out!" Bella heard Neville's voice shout. She turned around and had mere milliseconds to brace herself from the flying hug she was about to receive from Hermione. Hermione crashed into Bella and hugged her so tightly that Bella could feel Hermione cutting off her circulation,

"Blimey! Hug her any tighter, Mia, and you'll be one friend short," Hermione released Bella and turned to glare at Seamus before turning back to Bella,

"When I saw that article in the Prophet I didn't believe it at first, then I realized how much sense it made! You never change in front of me, Lavender, Parvati or Fay! How did I not see it?"

"Um…Mo, I think Bella rather not talk about this right now, since we're on a crowded train platform," Neville said coming up behind Hermione,

"Right…Sorry,"

"It's alright. It's good to see you, Hermione," Bella said giving her best friend another quick hug, "It's good to see you too, Nev," Bella said giving Neville a hug and going to kiss his cheek,

"Oh, and Seamus," Hermione said turning to the said Irishman, "My name is Hermione, Mo or Mione are acceptable but my name is not Mia," Seamus shrugged,

"You look like a Mia to me,"

"Where are your parents, Mione?" Dean asked looking around for Mr and Mrs Granger,

"Mum and Dad have to go into work so they couldn't stay," Hermione explained, "But my dad asked to give you this book he'd thought you might like, Bella," Bella smiled and was about to thank Hermione when loud singing cut her off,

"Gred, Forge!" Dean and Seamus shouted at the same time,

"Hello-"

"Little people," Fred and George said smiling at their younger friends. They said hello to Seamus, Dean and Neville, gave Hermione a hug and picked up Bella and spun her around,

"Why do you people always pick me up and spin me around?"

"It's because you're so tiny!" George said. Bella rolled her eyes,

"I'm taller than Susan and Hermione!" She argued,

"Yes," Fred agreed, "But until Fourth Year, you were smaller than some of the first year!"

"And for the record, you are not taller than me!" Susan said haughtily from behind the other redheads, "We're the same height! HOLA mes amigos!" Susan shouted as an afterthought. Everyone laughed and Bella and Hermione were pulled in for a "girl hug". Bella smiled and couldn't help thinking that they must look like quite an odd group. The boys looked normal, they were boys after all, to them t-shirt and jeans is high fashion but Susan, Hermione and Bella all looked very different. Bella, today at least, was dressed in a very simple, country style, with her hair in a ponytail and her jean shirtdress. Hermione was dressed completely preppy with a plaid pleated skirt and a black polo shirt and Susan was dressed in her usual exotic style. She had on a pinkish-beigy-white tunic and wild white and orange paisley pants. They looked very different, they were very different, but yet the understood each other better than siblings. Seamus, Bella, Dean, Neville and Hermione all said hello to Madam Bones and the Weasley family, acknowledging Ron and Ginny with a terse nod of the head. Both adult Weasleys asked Bella how she was and gave her a hug. But Amelia had pulled aside and told her that the test results should come in within the first week of October and that Amelia would send her a letter telling her when a good time would be to start looking for a lawyer. Finally Amelia told Bella that she'd be around the school a few times within the year and that if Bella needed anything to be sure to call Amelia immediately. Shortly afterwards the group said could by to their families and headed onto the train. Fred and George left to find Lee, Angelina and Alicia while the remaining six headed to the compartment that Bella and Dean had found earlier. The boys helped Susan and Hermione with their luggage and then settled down. Bella sat next to the window with Dean next to her and Seamus next to him, Hermione sat across from Bella and Neville sat between Hermione and Susan, who was on the other end,

"…And then she called be a chav and I looked at her and I said 'Listen here you daft scrubber, you think you're the most wonderful thing in the world. News flash, nobody really likes you! Hell, Malfoy doesn't even like you. Now why don't you do me a favour and leave? I would like the rest of my afternoon to be tart free, thank you,'" Susan said, recounting her encounter with Pansy Parkinson at Madam Malkins,

"She's going make your life hell…" Neville said,

"It was worth it just to see her face," Seamus was about to comment when the compartment door opened and Lavender Brown stuck her head in,

"Hi," She said. Chorus of "Hey Lav" and "Hi Lavender" went around the compartment before the blonde girl spoke again, "I just wanted to tell Bella and Hermione that Parvati spoke to Professor McGonagall when she saw her in Diagon Alley and Professor McGonagall told her that we'd be getting the dorm on the top of the tower this year!"

"YES!" Both Hermione and Bella exclaimed at the same time. While Bella and Hermione didn't argue much, it was known that when they did fight it would get so loud that the girls in the dorms next to, above and below would all have to evacuate to save their ears. Because of this Bella, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and their other roommate Fay all put requests in for the room at the top of the tower. Not only did it have one of the best views in the school, but there was no room next to or above so instead of 21 girls hanging out in the common room when Bella and Hermione fought there'd only be 9 girls in the common room,

"Hopefully we won't need it," Lavender said with a smile,

"Maybe," Bella agreed. But Hermione snorted,

"If Bella doesn't do anything reckless that gives me a heart attack then we won't need the room," All of Bella and Hermione's arguments were about Bella's safety. And while most people agreed with Hermione that Bella putting herself in danger too much, few would ever voice it for fear of being impaled by a utensil at the hand of the kind but deadly blue eyed girl. Lavender shrugged,

"We can hope," She said, "Anyways, Parvati, Padma, Sue, Leanne and Katie all say hello," Lavender informed the group before disappearing from the compartment. Once she was gone Neville turned to Bella,

"Can this year be the one where you don't do anything reckless?"

"I make no promises," Bella said solemnly,  
"Can you at least try?" Hermione practically begged, "Please Belle?"

"I'll try," Bella said,

"Speaking of recklessness and trouble," Seamus said,

"You're wondering what awesome prank Fred and George are going to pull at the Welcome Feast?" Dean guessed,

"No-well _now_ I am-but I wanted to know if we're still going to have DA meetings this year,"

"If we do can we kick Zacharias Smith out?" Susan asked,

"Susan!" Hermione scolded,

"What! Smith is a prat! And I can say that because he's in my house!"

"How did the git become a 'Puff anyways?" Dean asked lazily leaning back and stretching out his long legs. Susan pursed her lips,

"I think he got the Sorting Hat drunk," The entire compartment, even Hermione and Bella who thought that their friends were being unnecessarily rude, erupted into laughed,  
"Damn, Suzy, when did you get so funny?" Seamus asked,

"I've always been funny. Your ego is just so big that you don't tend to realize that I am indeed funnier than you are," Susan said in a sickly sweet voice,

"You sound like Umbridge," Seamus said as a retort,

"EWWW! Don't ever, ever compare me to that that bitch!"

"Anyways," Bella said loudly to get her friends attention, "Back to Seamus's original question, I don't think we'll be continuing with the DA, I mean, Umbridge is gone so what's the point?"

"Err I don't know, maybe the fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back,"

"Voldemort, Susan, his name is Voldemort," Hermione said firmly,

"Or Tom Riddle," Bella added, "That's his real name. He really hates it,"

"Good to know," Dean said,

"I think we should continue with the DA, maybe have less meetings, but we should definitely keep going. Those muggle fighting tactics that you started to teach us last year were really cool," Neville piped up,

"I agree with Neville," Seamus said, "We need to be prepared for what's out there,"

"And we need to be prepared to fight alongside you when the time comes," Hermione said firmly,

"Guys…"

"How many times are we going to have to tell you?" Susan asked, "We're in this together!"

"Alright," Bella agreed, "Schedule a meeting for the end of the month," Hermione changed the date of the Galleon and the group once again feel into an easy conversation and playful banter. They were admiring a particularly beautiful sketch Dean had made when the compartment door slid open and Pansy, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Tracy Davis entered the compartment,

"Get out," Seamus said coldly,

"Make me, Finnigan," Malfoy said,

"What do you want, ferret?" Susan sneered,

"Can't I come visit my favourite Gryffindors?"

"I'm a Hufflepuff dip shit,"

"Even worse,"

"Go to hell,"

"They wouldn't even let him in, Susan," Dean said angrily, "He's too damn ugly,"

"At least Draco's not a filthy mudblood,"

"I would watch what you say Parkinson," Bella said, ice dripping from her voice,

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Because you don't want to end up on my bad said," The ice was gone from Bella's voice, now her voice was coated in flames,

"Is that a threat?" Pansy asked stuffily,

"You know it is,"

"And what could you possibly do to us?" Malfoy sneered,

"I've fought Voldemort five times, fought Death Eaters, fought a basilisk and battled Dementors and you're asking what I can do to you?" Malfoy looked nervous for half a second before a sneer dressed his face,

"Don't think I've forgotten what you've done to my father, Potty," Malfoy said getting ready to leave with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle,

"I didn't expect you to," Bella said softly, "I honestly hope, Draco, that you don't follow in your father's footsteps, there are better things you could be doing," Malfoy looked taken aback by Bella's soft tone and the sincerity in her voice for a moment before a mask slipped over his face and he left the compartment. Bella's friends turned to her in surprise, "As much as I hate him," Bella said "I know he's not a killer like his father. He's an arse, a complete arse," Bella agreed when she saw Susan open her both, "But he shouldn't be forced to become a Death Eater because of his parents," Bella explained,

"I think he already is," Dean confined in the group,

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked,

"I was in Diagon Alley and I saw Malfoy so I followed him to Knockturn Alley and I saw him go into Borgin & Burkes. He wanted something fixed but couldn't bring it to the store. It sounded real fishy to me,"

"Great," Seamus said, "Now instead of Death Eater kids we've got an actual Death Eater in the school,"

"If Malfoy really is doing something for Voldemort, Death Eater or not he has to be stopped,"

"I agree," Bella said nodding her head to Hermione's previous statement, "But I honestly hope whatever Voldemort asked him to do isn't too bad…" Neville was the only one who agreed with Bella,

"Malfoy likes to, as I heard a muggle once say, 'talk the talk, but I don't think he could actually walk the walk' do you get what I mean?"

"No mate, it sounds like your speaking Chinese," Seamus said,

"He means that while Malfoy talks big he's never actually really hurt anyone, even the whole 'eat slugs' incident with Ron in first year, Ron fired the curse, not Malfoy. I don't think Malfoy could actually really hurt, or kill someone. He may be a spoiled, manipulating, lying, arsehole, but he's a just a scared kid underneath. Why do you think he was Crabbe and Goyle who are so much bigger than him? It's clear their not "friends" at least not the way we are. Their size and willingness to do what Malfoy asks of them makes it easier for Malfoy to bully others without actually having to hurt anyone himself. Malfoy is a coward, a scared coward," Bella explained. The others, sans Neville, seemed deep in thought over what Bella had just said. It was true that Malfoy rarely, if ever, raised a hand to anyone himself, he always had others do it for him. Didn't they always say that Malfoy was all talk, anyways?

* * *

**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB**

* * *

While most of them would never admit it, all of the Avengers, Nick, Pepper and Jane were all slightly in awe and excited about the castle. They had been introduced to the other professors a week earlier and didn't really care for them except for Professor Snape. They didn't like Snape. Snape himself didn't seem to like Clint very much. Minerva had told them that Clint's bold, charming and slightly cocky nature probably reminded Snape of an old rival of his. Regardless Snape didn't like Clint and Clint didn't like Snape very much either. Clint said the Snape reminded him of his old mentor, Swordsman, who was a charismatic thief. Although none of the Avengers seemed to like Snape very much, ironically it was Natasha, unbeknownst to the others, who liked him the most, not that she thought he was an okay guy or anything, she thought he was an ass, but she felt like there was something more to the potions master. Something sad but also something strong, he reminded her of someone who was carefully carrying an important secret on his back.

When the students started entering the Great Hall the Avengers all began scanning the crowd for anyone who could possibly be Mirabelle Barton/Potter but because there were so many students they had no luck in finding Mirabelle. They watched with mild interest as the first years were sorted. After the sorting Headmaster Dumbledore, who none of the Avengers, even Steve, didn't like, got up and started the feast. After the feast Dumbledore stood up again,

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table,

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Also I'd like to take this moment to introduce Eric Blanchet, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. And finally, I must tell you that this year is the first year of a new program. Classes will now be going later in order to give you a basic muggle education. Now before you all start to protest, it was the decision of the International Confederation of Wizards. They hope that this program with make the statute of secrecy easier to follow without completely cutting us off from the muggle world," Dumbledore said happily, "So, we have decided to employ gifted muggles who know about our world to teach you about the muggle world. Professors Anthony Stark, Pepper Stark, Robert Banner, Jane Foster, Thor Foster, Steven Rogers, Nicholas Fury, Natasha Romanova and Clinton Barton will be teaching all of your muggle classes. Schedules will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow, now off to bed," Dumbledore finished and the students all rose and began walking out of the hall. As the students were leaving Natasha felt eyes on her, so she turned and found herself looking into her own blue eyes, she reached out to Clint to point the girl out but by the time Clint turned around the girl had already been swallowed up by the crowd of students heading to bed.

* * *

**Please keep feeding me reviews! :)**

**Next Chapter: First Day of Class**

**There was no real interaction in this chapter but the Avengers and Bella will interact next chapter as it is the first day of class and I may or may not write about every class, but Potions, DADA and Science (naturally taught by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner) will definately be included in the next chapter :)**


	6. First Day Back

**I'm really glad that so many people are enjoying my story, as I am enjoying writting it! **

**Discl****aimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Class**

The Great Hall was filled with chatter and laughter as the students ate breakfast, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves excepted for Bella. When the new muggle professors were introduced Bella had been sure she had seen them before. It bugged her all throughout the welcome feast, but she didn't let it show. After the feast Bella hung back to get a better look at the new professors, but the woman, Professor Romanova, had caught Bella's gaze. The looked on the professor's face had caught Bella off guard; shock, excitement, surprise and something unreadable passed through Professor Romanova's gaze. The Professor had turned to alert her companions, whom Bella now realized were the same people she had seen at the Leak Cauldron, but Bella had slipped away into the crowd before Professor Romanova had turned around again. Now Bella was desperately trying to blend into the table as she could see the muggle professors scanning the Great Hall for something or someone, Bella hoped it wasn't her.

Towards the end of breakfast Professor McGonagall started coming around and fixing people's timetables. Seamus and Dean were both cleared for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration but Dean also decided to continue with Astronomy. Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions, and shot off to a first period Ancient Runes without further ado. Neville took a little longer to sort out; his round face was anxious as Professor McGonagall looked down his application and then consulted his O.W.L results.

"Herbology, fine," she said. "Professor Sprout will be delighted to see you back with an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. And you qualify for Defence Against the Dark Arts with 'Exceeds Expectations.' But the problem is Transfiguration. I'm sorry, Longbottom, but an 'Acceptable' really isn't good enough to continue to N.E.W.T. level. Just don't think you'd be able to cope with the coursework."

Neville hung his head. Professor McGonagall peered at him through her square spectacles.

"Why do you want to continue with Transfiguration, anyway? I've never had the impression that you particularly enjoyed it."

Neville looked miserable and muttered something about "my grandmother wants."

"Hmph," snorted Professor McGonagall. "It's high time your grandmother learned to be proud of the grandson she's got, rather than the one she thinks she ought to have - particularly after what happened at the Ministry."

Neville turned very pink and blinked confusedly; Professor McGonagall had never paid him a compliment before. Bella smiled, McGonagall was right, Augusta Longbottom really should be more supportive and proud of her grandson, after all Augusta was a large part of the reason Neville struggled with self-confidence. Neville's confidence had improved with the DA but Bella was determined to boost the level by the end of the year,

"I'm sorry Longbottom, but I cannot let you into my N.E.W.T. class. I see that you have an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charm however - why not try for a N.E.W.T. in Charms?"

"My grandmother thinks Charms is a soft option," mumbled Neville.

"Take Charms," said Professor McGonagall, "and I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her Charms O.W.L., the subject is not necessarily worthless." Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank schedule with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.

Professor McGonagall turned next to Parvati Patil, whose first question was whether Firenze, the handsome centaur, was still teaching Divination.

"He and Professor Trelawney are dividing classes between them this year," said Professor McGonagall, a hint of disapproval in her voice; it was common knowledge that she despised the subject of Divination. "The fifth year is being taken by Professor Trelawney."

Parvati set off for Divination five minutes later looking slightly crestfallen.

"So, Potter, Potter…" said Professor McGonagall, consulting her notes as she turned to Bella, "Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes… all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. Now, why haven't you applied to continue with Astronomy? I am told it is one of your favourite classes,"

"I've already got seven classes and as much as I'd like to continue with Astronomy, I'd rather not have to use a time turner,"

"NEWT Astronomy classes meet every Friday at midnight, so if you wish to continue with Astronomy you won't need a time turner,"

"Then I'd like to take it,"

"Very well," Professor McGonagall handed Bella her new schedule and Bella hurried to Ancient Runes.

* * *

Bella and Hermione met with their classmates outside of the DADA classroom,

"How was Ancient Runes?" Neville asked at the same time Dean said,

"Please tell you got Astronomy on your schedule, Belle!"

"Ancient Runes was good and yes, I did get Astronomy on my schedule,"

"YES!"  
"How many classes are you taking, Belly? Susan asked,

"Eight, plus the muggle class but I have a feeling that's going to be actually more than one class,"

"Why?" Terry Boot one of the DA members and friends asked,

"Muggle Class is on our schedule every day from 2-3," Hermione said,

"Yeah, I noticed that!" Sue Li, another Ravenclaw and DA member said,

"What do you think they'll be teaching us?" Seamus asked. Bella shrugged,

"Probably Science, Math, English, History and maybe, I don't know, gym?" Hermione suggested,

"That sounds about right," Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley said in agreement,

"I've been meaning to ask," Hannah Abbot said, "I'm assuming that were still having DA meetings since the date on the galleon changed,"

"Yeah," Bella said, "But Hermione and I were talking and we've decided that we'll decide how frequent the meeting are after we see how this class goes," The others were about to respond when the door to the DADA room opened up and Professor Blanchet told them to enter. Bella sat next to Hermione in the front row with Seamus and Dean behind them, Susan and Hannah next to them and Neville and Justin sitting behind the two Hufflepuff girls. Bella spied Malfoy in the back of the classroom looking tired, she found slightly odd and disconcerting that Malfoy already looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion and it was the 10am on the first day of classes. Once Professor Blanchet started talking in was immediately clear that wands wouldn't be used in this class. Professor Blanchet was an old man, a crotchety old man, who had immediately informed the class that he had been told by both the Ministry and Professor Dumbledore that the children were not to use their wands in DADA and that if Professor Blanchet saw a single wand we would have to confiscate everyone's wand every day before class. After Professor Blanchet's quick little spiel about no wand use, he launched into a lecture about the Fiendfyre and the history of it that ended up taking the rest of the period,

"Hermione," Bella whispered to her friend,

"Yes?"

"I think we'll be holding DA meetings regularly this year,"

"I think so too," Hermione whispered back,

"Bloody hell!" Seamus said once they were out of the classroom, "That was almost worse than Umbridge!"

"I hear ya mate. Blanchet makes Binns look lively," Dean agreed,

"I think I've found a new hated class," Neville said with a scowl,

"As much as Bella and I would love to stay and chat, we've got to book it to potions," Hermione said,

"See you at lunch!" Bella called out,

* * *

The dungeon was completely silent as the small class of eight students waited for instruction from Professor Snape. The class consisted of two tables of three, Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Ernie McMillian at one table and Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini at the other, and a table of two, Hermione and Bella. When Professor Snape walked up to the front of the classroom he said,

"Turn to page 22 and brew an Elixir to Induce Euphoria. You may begin now. Oh and there is to be no talking," Snape, to the surprise of everyone, even the three Slytherins, didn't hover over everyone. He walked around the classroom once or twice, turning his nose up to the potions of the two Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuff, tutted at Hermione's potion, scoffed at Bella and offered the Snakes a nod of the head. During the silent class period, Bella found herself glancing at Malfoy on occasion, he seemed to be drifting off and it was clear his potion wasn't up to usual standards, Bella knew that Malfoy was an excellent potion maker and was surprised to see that Malfoy's potion was a pale yellow as opposed to the sunshine yellow that it was supposed to be. Everyone noticed that Malfoy seemed off, Nott and Zabini, who Bella liked more than most Slytherins, occasionally exchanged worried glances and often looked at Malfoy with veiled concern, even Terry, Michael and Ernie noticed something was different about Malfoy. Regardless of Malfoy being off his game and his potion not being "O" material, Professor Snape awarded all three Slytherins "O", gave Terry, Michael and Ernie "A" and reluctantly gave Bella and Hermione "EE". He ushered the class out without giving anyone a single point, but he also didn't take a single point. Bella decided that if Snape didn't give a single point the entire year she wouldn't mind, as long as he didn't take points needlessly from any of the houses.

"Bill told us that Snape isn't as cruel to his NEWT students," Fred said after Bella and Hermione had finished explaining how Snape hadn't docked a single point and how he wasn't breathing down anyone's necks to their friends,

"He figures that if you've gotten into his NEWT class then you're not a total dunderhead. But Bill also said that he tends to start docking more points after the first week-"

"He likes to have you brew potions the first week so that he can determine if he's going to find a way to kick you out or not," Fred finished for his brother with a shrug,

"Well I hope he doesn't kill Gryffindor too much," Lavender muttered. Dean shrugged,

"If he does we'll just win it all back through Quidditch,"

"Speaking of that," Angelina Johnson said, "Everyone is expected to re-try out for Quidditch again this year,"

"Really Angie?" Alicia Spinnet groaned,

"You know we can all play," Katie Bell added,

"Yes, but I can't exactly just hold Keeper try-outs when we already have one without looking like a bitch,"

"You"

"Want to"

"Replace"

"Ron?" Fred and George asked together,

"Not exactly," Angelina said, "I just want to see if there's anyone better out there, I mean Ron's very good and all, but if there's someone better…"

"What if there's someone better than us?" Fred asked,

"Then they'll take your spot. But I seriously doubt anyone is better than you, Fred,"

"But what about me?" Katie said, "Ginny Weasley's been ranting about what a phenomenal chaser she is and how she thinks she's good enough to replace one of us. We all know I'm the weakest of the three of us,"

"You are not, Katie!"

"And trust me," Fred began,

"Ginny is not better than you," George finished,

"Have you had Muggle yet?" Neville asked the older Gryffindors,

"No we have it next," Alicia said motioning to herself, Angelina and the twins,

"I had it first," Katie said,

"How was it?" Parvati asked,

"Not bad," Katie said, "But I'm a half-blood and my dad insisted that I go to primary school so I already knew the basics,"

"How are the Professors?" Alicia asked,

"They seem nice," Katie said, "Much nicer than the new Defence teacher,"

"He's such a git!"

"I bet he doesn't even know any magic!"

"Not allowing us to use our wands!"

"Who does he think he is Umbridge!"

"He's boringer than Binns!"

"What does he think we're going to do, curse each other?"

"Probably," Neville said, answering Lavender's question, "We're at war. It's well known that the Slytherins "like" Voldemort and the Gryffindors hate him. My gran told me that the Ministry is afraid that war will break out on a smaller scale in the classroom,"

"The war between the Lions and the Snakes has been going on for at least 20 years!" Angelina cried, "Is the Ministry daft?"

"Yes," Fred and George both said together. The group continued to complain and chat about things until the end of lunch when Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Katie all went back up to the Common Room, the fourth seventh years to Muggle Class and Bella and Hermione hurried to Arithmancy.

* * *

**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**

* * *

As soon as the last of the seventh year students left the class the first few students in the fifth year muggle class started to come in. The fifth year class was the one they were looking forward to most, especially Clint and Natasha, since this was the class that Mirabelle was in,

"Hello kiddies!" Tony said once everyone was in the room, "I'm Tony Stark, but please call me either Mr Stark or Professor Awesome," A couple of the boys laughed (Seamus and Dean),

"I'm Dr Banner,"

"I'm Mr Rogers,"

"I'm Mrs Stark, but I like to forget I married this dope,"

"HEY!"

"So please call me Ms Potts,"

"I'm Jane Foster, please call me Dr Foster and this is my husband Thor who wants to be called Thor,"

"Mr Fury,"

"Ms Romanova,"

"Mr Barton," The three spies introduced themselves quickly,

"Each day you'll be studying a different topic," Jane said,

"Monday is Science taught by Dr Banner and Mr Stark, Tuesday is Math taught by Dr Foster and Thor, Wednesday is English taught by Ms Romanova and Mr Barton, Ms Potts and I teach History on Thursday and we all teach Gym on Friday along with Mr Fury," Steve explained,

"This week we will be testing you for general knowledge then splitting you into two classes based on your knowledge," Pepper explained,

"We're going to have the students who are still standing up move into the other attached classroom to take the placement test, but first we'll take attendance," Bruce said,

"Hannah Abbot,"

"Here,"

"Susan Bones,"

"97.5% here!" Everyone chuckled a bit at Susan's response,

"Terrence Boot,"

"Here, and I go by Terry," Pepper continued to take attendance while the rest of the Avengers spaced out until,

"Mirabelle Potter,"

"I go by Bella," The sandy haired brunette with blue eyes said from the fourth row. As Pepper continued to take attendance Bella squirmed in her seat. Tony, Nick, Steve, Thor, Jane, Bruce and of course Natasha and Clint were all staring at Bella intently, and it was making her extremely uncomfortable. After Blaise Zambini was accounted for, Bruce told the half of the class that was standing to follow him and lead them through a door behind the chalk board to the adjoining classroom. Tony passed out the placement test before going to stand with Nick, Steve, Thor, Jane, Clint and Natasha, Bruce had to supervise the other group. Bella could still feel her new teachers looking at her, and it was making her lose her concentration. Bella looked up and met the eyes of her teachers. She raised an eyebrow asking why they were staring and if they could please stop. Most of them stopped staring, but Bella could still feel two sets of eyes on her, however at least now she could concentrate. At the end of the period she handed back her test and was the first one out of the classroom.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think**

**Okay, so this Chapter didn't really end up how I expected but there'll be interactions in the next chapter (if it goes as planned)**

**Also ****WolfDarkfur**, the technology thing should be brought up in either the next chapter or the following one.

**Also, I'll be posting a link to Bella's schedule on my profile**


	7. Class

**Thank you all for you're reviews! The more constructive criticism the better!**

**_Sliver of Melody_-**_Thank you! I've corrected that_

_**Hornet394**-I would have had them teach foreign language, but there are only five days in a week and I really needed there to be a Gym. Clint and Natasha are teaching English because there really wasn't anything else left, and Clint was reading a book in the post-credit scene of the Avengers...Yeah...Also, EVERYONE teaches Gym (which'll be in the next chapter)_

_**hprareslashfan**-Dumbledore, his motives and goals will a be adressed later in the story_

**Discl****aimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Class**

Apparently Bill was right; Snape did start becoming more brutal after the first week of class. Thankfully the sixth year NEWT potions class only met twice a week, for an hour on Monday and for two on Tuesday, so not too many points were taken. Snape had the class brew potions like the Draught of Living Death and Felix Felicis and then write long essays about the use and history of the potion. Snape also gave the class a lot of writing assignment where he asked them what potion they would use in a given situation and they had to describe in detail how to make the potion, what its uses were and how they intended to get the required ingredients. Each assignment could be no less than three rolls of parchment and they were graded with bias as the Slytherins almost always got "O" and on a rare occasion "EE". Not to mention the fact that Bella already had detention with Snape. DADA was another nightmare class. Not only was Professor Blanchet boring, but he was also rude and clearly not a people person. When he wasn't droning on about curses and jinxes, he was lecturing/yelling at the class to behave or threating them. Asides from those two classes, the rest of the NEWT classes weren't too bad, sure they came with a lot of homework, but they were generally interesting. In Transfiguration they were reviewing Vanishment, or making things go into non-being, and learning about Conjuration, or bringing things into being. So far Bella and Hermione had both succeeded in conjuring a glass and parchment among other things. In Charms they were learning the Aguamenti Charm and in Herbology they were working with far more complex and dangerous plants. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes also became more difficult as the numbers were more complicated and they were translating text-excerpts for Ancient Runes. Even Astronomy was more difficult. Regardless, the majority of the students were enjoying their studies. The only class that student's really hadn't formed opinions on yet was the Muggle Class, since they hadn't really learned anything yet. But when Bella, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione and Susan walked into Muggle Class-Science-on Monday afternoon it was clear that classes were about to start for real,

"Good afternoon everyone," Bruce said standing up in front of the class that currently held forty students, "If everyone could please stand up. Since we're going to be splitting the class it will be easier if everyone is standing so that we can organize the students by knowledge level so we can help the kids who need it more. Alright so," Bruce said looking at the chart that had just the names of all the students who scored poorly on the test. It was actually funny, most of the kids got scores below 50% then the remain group scored in the 90% range, "Gregory Goyle," Bruce said motioning to the seat in the front, "Vincent Crabbe,"

"I bet you that all the purebloods will end up in the front, the Slytherins in the front front, then the half-bloods and then the muggle-borns and a few half-bloods, like you, will be sent to the other classroom," Dean whispered to Bella and Seamus as Bruce called out names,

"Suckers bet," Seamus whispered back and Bella hummed in agreement. By the time Bruce was finished calling out names only Dean, Bella, Hermione, Justin, Anthony, Megan Jones, Mandy Brocklehurst, Kevin Entwhistle and Oliver Rivers were left standing,

"Alright, you 9 are coming with me to the other classroom," Tony said walking towards the door with the remaining students following him, "Alrighty," Tony said drawing out the all, "since you guys actually know some science you can sit wherever you want," As soon as the words left Tony's mouth two cliques were formed. They weren't totally cliques per-say, since they weren't cold or mean to each other, but it became DA vs. Non-DA. Bella and Hermione sat next to each other and Dean, Justin and Anthony sat behind them. There was a space then Kevin and Oliver in the front then Megan and Mandy behind them, "Okay, so how 'bout we all start by saying something about ourselves and giving introductions for my sake. I'll go first. I'm Anthony Stark, but my friends call me Tony, and I love to invent things, tease Mr Rogers and play pranks. Your turn," Tony said motioning to Hermione,

"Um…I'm Hermione Granger and, um, I have a cat named Crookshanks, I hate black pudding and I like the colour yellow,"

"Good to know,"

"I'm Mirabelle Potter, but I just go by Bella, I love to read and play Quidditch and I think that Crookshanks is a genius cat who's genius is only matched by his mistress," Bella said with a cheeky grin,

"Bella!" Hermione hissed glaring at her friend,

"What? I speak the truth and nothing but the truth,"

"Okay then," Tony said chuckling at the slight reminder of Clint's attitude,

"I'm Kevin Entwhistle and I like jacket potatoes,"

"I'm Oliver River and I hope to get onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and don't like mint humbugs,"

"I'm Anthony Goldstein, I like hanging out with my friends, the colour gold and I don't like it when people bully the younger years,"

"I don't like bullies either," Tony said, "I like your name by the way,"

"Thanks,"

"Err…I'm Justin Finch-Fletchy, I like football (**A/N soccer for us North Americans :)****)** and both my parents are muggle,"

"I am Dean Thomas, I like Astronomy, hunting, I love football and I am the tallest kid in our year!" Dean said with pride,

"Well congratulations on being tall, Dean. What a feat!" Bella said sarcastically,

"You know Bella you do wonders for my self-esteem,"

"Anything for a friend," Bella replied grinning. Tony laughed and sat down on the desk at the front of the class,

"Alrigthy so…Yes Dean?" Tony asked seeing the boy's hand shoot up,

"Professor Awesome, I have question,"  
"Go ahead," Tony said happy that someone called him Professor Awesome,

"I read that you're Iron Man and that you need an Arc Reactor to survive. How do they work here? Technology doesn't work here,"

"Excellent question!" Tony said, "Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick found a spell allows technology to work,"

"Wait so like our iPods will work now?" Mandy asked excitedly,

"Probably, but you should ask either Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick," Tony was relieved when no one asked if the others were the Avengers and decided to start the lesson. Tony handed out the syllabus and told the class that they would be beginning with Earth Science and that would start with the Earth's Matter. The rest of the class was spent taking notes from the presentation Tony and Bruce had prepared and looking at models of the Earth and the tectonic plates. At the end of the class Tony handed out a sheet of paper with their assignment on it. The class was to read chapter 4 of the textbook that Tony had handed out earlier and answer all the review questions. Tony also informed the class that Bruce would be teaching them next week before dismissing the class.

* * *

"Tony!" Steve groaned,

"What?"

"Tell us!"

"Tell you what?"

"Seriously, we all want to know about Mirabelle!" Bruce said,

"She seems very nice," Tony said with a smirk, loving that he was pushing the others' buttons,

"STARK! Tell me about my daughter NOW!" Natasha demanded dangerously,

"Fine, Fine. She goes by Bella, as you already knew, she likes to read, play Quidditch and thinks her friend's cat is a genius,"

"What?" Jane asked confused,

"That's what she said," Tony said, "Anyways, she's smart and sarcastic like both her parents, but she's got a bit Clint's teasing streak. That's all I know," Tony said. Tony didn't know much but everyone, even the usually unreadable Natasha, was happy to know just a little bit about the girl they had missed for years,

* * *

**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**

* * *

When Bella joined her friends under the large oak tree by the lake it was five o'clock. She had spent the last two hours sorting rotten flobberworms from good ones for potions ingredients, without protective gloves,

"What did you get detention for?" Susan asked after Hermione had cast a spell so that the spot that the toothless worm that bit Bella would stop stinging. Bella shrugged,

"Apparently I insulted him,"

"Ooo, what did you do?" Seamus asked interested,

"Bella didn't do anything," Hermione said stiffly,

"Okay, I'm slightly confused," Dean confessed,

"Snape takes my existence as a personal insult,"

"Then why don't you have detention all the time,"

"Because McGonagall would catch on," Bella said,

"Have you ever considered telling her the Snape's unfairly giving you detention?" Neville asked,

"Nope,"

"Why not?" Hermione asked disapprovingly,

"What can McGonagall do? Dumbledore's headmaster, not McGonagall. Besides would she even believe me?"

"I think so," Susan said,

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "She's got a soft spot for you and Mione," Hermione grinned knowingly at Bella before saying,

"You're too proud to go to her,"

"I am not!"

"How long have I known you?" Hermione asked rhetorically, "You don't like asking for help, you like to deal with things on your own," Bella sighed, knowing she would lose any argument she started,

"You're right I am proud. But that's not the whole reason," Bella confessed, "At the Dursley's I had to take care of myself, I didn't get to be a kid. If I go to McGonagall I'll feel like I'm becoming weak and needy. Also, I'll admit, I'm scared," Bella said pulling her legs to her chest, "McGonagall is like, I don't know, a grandmother to me. And if I go to her I'll feel as if I'm bringing her into something that isn't her problem and I'm afraid that she'll be disappointed in me for not being able to deal with things on my own,"

"Even Merlin had help," Seamus reminded quietly,

"I don't think McGonagall would be disappointed in you for asking for help," Susan said,

"It takes a strong person to pretend everything is alright when it's not, and a stronger person to admit it's all gone to hell and ask for help," Hermione reminded sagely. Bella sighed,

"I've only gotten one detention so far, but if it escalates to more than one a week from Snape, I'll go to Professor McGonagall. Fair?  
"Enough,"

"Let's stop talking about the bat of the dungeon," Seamus said lying back in the grass,

"What do you want to talk about then, Seamus?" Neville asked. Bella smirked a Slytherin smirk,

"I'm pretty sure I saw Cormac McLaggen chatting up our Hermione yesterday,"

"WHAT! Bloody hell!" Seamus exclaimed bolting up from his spot in the grass, "You can't date that guy, Mia! He's an arrogant pig! How can you be dating that thing?"

"I'm not dating him!" Hermione shrieked,

"But Bella,"

"Don't you know her by now? She's a shit-disturber,"

"Yeah you're right…Wait did you just call her a shit-disturber?" Bella, Susan, Dean and Neville erupted into laughter while Seamus looked intrigued by Hermione's comment and Hermione was blushing bright red.

* * *

On Thursday morning at breakfast Bella found herself walking up to the staff table to speak to McGonagall. When McGonagall saw Bella she sighed,

"I'm sorry, Pepper, but it appears one of my students need something,"

"Oh no problem," McGonagall turned to Bella,

"Miss Potter please tell me that this isn't about someone stealing your underwear again?" This statement caught the attention of the Avengers, who all managed to subtly look and listen into the conversation without being noticed,

"No, I don't think anyone is going to be trying that one again, since I threatened to impale Bobby Alexander with a fork last time he tried to steal my undies," Bella replied brightly,

"God," Natasha whispered to Clint, "She was your cheek,"

"What do you need then?" McGonagall asked,

"Graham Montague, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, gave Angelina a note from Professor Snape saying that the Slytherin team is to have the pitch on Saturday morning, when Angelina booked it. I'm not sure if the note is legitimate, because they've come up with a letter from Professor Snape when we had the pitch booked before. And I'm not sure if anyone other than Madam Hooch can change the pitch booking," McGonagall pursed her lips,

"Only Madam Hooch can change the pitch bookings. I will speak to her and Professor Snape,"

"And one more thing, will our muggle electronic devices work here now?" McGonagall smiled

"Yes. But keep it to yourself please; Headmaster Dumbledore will be announcing that at dinner tonight,"

"Okay. Thank you," Bella said before hurrying off to re-join her friends at the Gryffindor table and to tell Angelina that the pitch was still theirs,

"That's Bella Potter, right?" Pepper asked, trying to make it seem as if you wasn't a hundred percent sure who she was, since, not counting the testing period, Pepper and Steve had only "met" her the previous day,

"Yes, she's a sweet girl, fiery but sweet," McGonagall said fondly. Along with Hermione, Bella was McGonagall's favourite student,

"What did you mean by someone stealing her underwear?" Clint asked masking the anger at the thought of some boy going through his daughter's underwear drawer,

"One of the immature third year boys dared another third year to steal Miss Potter's underwear when Miss Potter was in the first year, but since boys can't go into the girls' dormitory, the boy tried to bribe one of the girls to get the underwear for him. But he ended up asking Katie Bell, a second year who was friends with Miss Potter. Miss Bell told Miss Potter. And after Miss Potter threatened bodily harm to the boy, after giving him a black eye, it became a tradition where some idiot boy would try and steal Miss Potter's underwear. Last year it was Robert Alexander and Miss Potter threated to impale him or anyone else who attempted to steal her underwear with a fork,"

"Wow," Steve said. McGonagall smiled,

"My thoughts exactly,"

* * *

"That was completely unnecessary, Bella," Hermione scolded as the two girls walked into the Muggle Class,

"So you're saying that you wouldn't have done the same?"

"No!" Hermione said,

"What's going on?" Neville asked as him, Susan, Dean and Seamus approached the group,

"I'm sure you wouldn't, Mo, I'm sure," Bella said disbelievingly,

"You broke his hand and,"

"Whose hand did Bella break?"

"I didn't break his hand,"

"Whose hand did Bella break?" Seamus repeated a little louder than the first time,

"Yes you did!"

"WHOSE HAND DID BELLA BREAK!" Seamus yelled, causing the whole class and Clint and Natasha who were coming down for their office to stare at the group of six in the back of the class,

"I didn't break anybody's hand!" Bella said annoyed, "I broke his wrist! There's a difference!"

"Who, Bella, whose wrist did you break," Seamus asked again,

"Some seventh year Hufflepuff that groped my arse," Bella hissed. Susan turned to Hermione,

"You're mad at her for breaking the arsehole that touched her arse?"

"No," Hermione said, "I'm not really mad, but what she did after that was completely unnecessary,"

"What did she do?" Someone from the class called out,

"She told him that if he ever so much as looked at her again that she would cut off a key organ in reproduction and feed it to Hagrid's dog, Fang, then she told him that she'd also cut off his ears,"

"Naturally, Bella said this much more scarily and used more inappropriate language," Dean said with a smirk,

"I'll admit I went a bit far, but I was angry and I don't think he'll be feeling up any girls butt for a long long time," Bella said happily,

"Did you get detention?"

"No, Professor Sinistra showed up and we told her what happened. I lost Gryffindor ten points, but we had gotten twenty points in Arithmancy, so yeah, but the Hufflepuff's got detention and is suspended from activities for the rest of the year," Bella informed the class,

"Alright then!" Clint said a tight edge in his voice at the thought of some boy touching his daughter's bum, "The following people are going to go with Ms Romanova to the other room: Hannah Abbot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Kevin Entwhistle, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Anthony Goldstine, Hermione Granger, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, Mirabelle-sorry-Bella Potter, Olivier Rivers, Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini," Everyone turned surprised to the Slytherin who's only response was,

"I like to read,"

* * *

Natasha didn't run her classes like the others, she was far more serious. So the moment the class was seated Natasha handed out a syllabus and gave each kid a copy of The Lord of the Flies and a packet,

"You are expected to read this book and answer the questions mostly out of class since most of the class period will go to discussing the book and giving individual interpretations of the book. Today were going to talk a little about the author William Golding and a bit about the world when this book was written," The 12 students followed along as Natasha talked briefly about William Golding and the book and afterwards were told to read the first chapter of the book,

"Any comments?" Natasha asked after the students had finished reading,

"Jack seems like a total jerk," Mandy commented,

"I don't think that order is going to last," Blaise commented,

"Oh, why?" Natasha asked,

"Well for one, they're still kids, and children are impulsive and often follow their instincts. And when the other boys taunt Piggy, they show immaturity and cruelty which might be foreshadowing,"

"Nice theory. Does anyone have anything to add? Bella?"

"Jack really seems angry that he wasn't elected leader and the mention of killing next time and the thought of killing possibly becoming easy to them is disconcerting," Natasha smiled at Bella. She looked at the time before saying,

"Your homework is to read and answer the questions for chapters one thru three. Class dismissed,"

Bella was quiet walking out of the class. She had been feeling an odd pull to each of her Muggle teachers, but it was particularly strong that day. Even though Bella wasn't one too quickly and blindly trust, she felt as if she could trust the nine muggle teachers, especially Mr Barton and Ms Romanova. She felt as if she knew them, but she was sure she hadn't ever met them before. What weirded out Bella the most was the fact that walking out of the classroom she had felt to urge to hug Ms Romanova. When Bella confided this in Hermione later that night Hermione suggested that Bella's magical core might have sensed a connection to the nine Americans. Hermione promised to research magical bonds a let Bella know of her findings. Bella had thought that she'd feel weird around the Muggle teachers since she now thought that she might have a magical bond with them, but she didn't. The knowledge that she shared a bond with these people comforted Bella. And that is what scared her shitless.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Also I could like you opinnions on pairings. While romance is not the main focus in the story, depending on how it pans out romance might be involved I've tossed around ideas of all of the following pairings. Let me know what you like and what you think is insane:**

**Bruce/Tonks**

**Charlie/Tonks**

**Steve/Amelia**

**Seamus/Hermione**

**Neville/Bella**

**Dean/Bella**

**(And the really weird one)**

**Blaise/Bella or Blaise/Bella friendship**

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Athletics and Insults

**Thanks for all of you're opinnions. Feel free to give more of them as the story progresses! Also the pairings will be chosen as I go. **

**This Chapter is shorter than the previous two because it isn't an overly important part of the story.**

**Discl****aimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Athletics and Insults**

"Susan?"

"Yes Hannah,"

"If I asked you to stab me would you?"

"No,"

"What about you Sue?" Hannah said turning to the unsuspecting Asian Ravenclaw,

"What?"

"Would you stab me?"

"No,"

"Parvati would you stab me if I asked you to,"

"Nooo…."

"Hannah what is wrong with you?"

"Bella!"

"What, Mo? She's acting like a suicidal mashed potato,"

"I wasn't aware mashed potatoes could be suicidal," Dean said brightly, "Thanks for teaching me that Belle,"

"Anytime, Dean, anytime. But seriously Hannah, what's with the suicide talk, should we be concerned,"

"Professor Blanchet paired with Pug-nosed Parkinson for the stupid DADA project!" Hannah exclaimed. Sympathetic noises went around the large cluster of fifth years made their way to the bran new muggle gym. Hannah tended to be sweeter than honey, but it was a known fact that Pansy Parkinson could make Hannah cuss every which way to Thursday,

"You'll survive," Terry said encouragingly, "I've got Goyle for a partner,"

"Crabbe," Anthony said sadly,

"Nott," Padma Patil said,

"Bulstrode," Lavender said,

"Anyone else get paired with a Slytherin?" Neville asked,

"I did," Bella said, "Blaise Zabini,"

"Sucks," Justin said at the same time Parvati said,

"At least he's cute,"

"Zabini isn't too bad," Bella said before smirking, "At it certainly doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes,"

"Seriously?" Dean asked in outrage

"Seriously," When the group arrived at the gym the girls went into the girls locker room while the boys, obviously, went to the boys' locker room. The girls each grabbed a lock from the lock basket at the door and then found a row of eight empty lockers and got changed into the workout clothes that Mr Fury had told them to bring during their "gym orientation" session last Friday,

"Oh my God" Came the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson, "Look at you! Oh my God! Have you ever seen anything uglier?" She asked turning in to her friends, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode,

"Guess you haven't looked at yourself in the mirror lately," Susan said saucily,

"How dare you…"

"It isn't exactly "daring" when it's true," Hannah said, her usual honey voice turning to sour milk, "You are so ugly that even a hippo wouldn't be attracted to you,"

"Like you're any better?" Pansy asked snarly, "Have you looked at yourself Hannah dear? You're a string bean and has flat as board,"

"I'd least she's not a pug-faced bitch with fake boobs," Bella said with false sugar in her voice,

"Excuse me,"

"You heard me," Bella said marching up to Pansy and looking right into the others girls eyes "My threat from the train still stands. I can and will cause you pain," Bella said before walking out of the locker room with her friends following,

"Hannah," Bella said once they were a safe distance away from the three Slytherin girls,

"Yeah,"

"I think we're going to have to arm-wrestle to decide who gets hand Parkinson her arse,"

"Deal,"

"I take in Parkinson said something while you were getting changed," Neville said seeing Susan, Hannah and Bella's angry faces and Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Sue and Hermione's annoyed ones,

"What was your first clue?" Sue asked bitterly,

"You're faces," Zacharias Smith replied,

"It was a rhetorical question, Zach," Ernie said with a sigh,

"So shouldn't let what Pansy says get to you," Dean said. Everyone exchanged glances,

"Like you don't let what Malfoy says get to you," Bella said with a teasing smirk,

"Well,"

"Shh, guys, the teachers are coming," Padma said,

"Good afternoon," Nick said tersely "The rules of the gym are as follows you are all expected to be at a station at all times and doing the activity at that station. If you are fooling around you will be thrown out and fail this class," Nick said scanning the crowd, "If you don't understand what something is ask one of us for help. Get to it,"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bel,"

"Yes Dean?" Bella asked somewhat annoyed and surprised by Dean's sudden excitement,

"They have shooting targets!"

"Where!"

"There!" Dean said pointing the glass room, that Bella suspected wasn't glass at all, that had targets and "Shooting Room" written on top of the archway leading into the room,

"Let's go," Bella said dragging Dean off causing the rest of their friends to laugh and find their own things to do.

Bella and Dean started out by shooting at the stationary targets. The attention of the Avengers was drawn to the sound of the gun,

"He's not a bad shot," Clint commented when Dean almost got the bullet in the centre of bull's-eye on his first go. Natasha nodded and they watched as the boy backed away and handed the gun to someone who was standing near the wall. It was Bella,

"Time to see whose shooting skills Bella's got," Tony said in a sing song voice. Bella hit the dead centre of the bull's-eye. The group watched as Bella and Dean shot changed to moving targets. Clint grinned as he watched Bella hit each target perfectly,

"Looks like she has bird boy's skill," For once Clint didn't comment on being called bird-boy, all he could do was watch as his little girl shoot with dead on accuracy, his accuracy. While Clint was glad to see that she had inherited his natural good aim and that she could shoot and therefore defend herself, Clint couldn't help feeling disappointed that he hadn't been the one to teach Bella those things. Natasha seemed to know what he was thinking so she grabbed Clint's hand and whispered,

"You'll still be able to teach her how to shoot a bow and arrow," Clint smiled slightly, Natasha wasn't usually an optimist so it was both endearing and odd that Natasha was so sure that they'd get their daughter back,

"I know, Nat, I know," Clint whispered back.

* * *

**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**

* * *

Bella groaned and walked over to Fred and George,

"Is your girlfriend insane?" She asked Fred. They, along with the rest of the Quidditch team and the hopefuls, were standing on the Quidditch pitch at 6am,

"I agree with Bella," George said, "6am for try-outs! We don't even need try-outs! Our team is good the way it is,"

"Talk to Angie, not me," Fred said in surrender,

"BEATERS!" Angelina called out,

"Well,"

"That's us,"

"Au revoir,"

"Fair Mirabelle," George finished with a horrible French accent. Bella looked around the pitch hoping for someone to talk to: she spied a group of gossipy third and fourth years, Colin Creevey and a few of his little friends, and Ron Weasley standing by himself. Bella sighed, and walked up to her ex-best friend,

"Ron,"

"Bella," He said back politely,

"Why aren't you hanging out with Ginny?"

"She's over there," Ron said nodding to the mass of girls, "I don't fancy having to listen to their giggles and gossip,"

"Yeah, I don't fancy that either," Bella said with a small smile, "Soo, um…What NEWT classes are you taking?"

"Err…DADA, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures," Ron replied,

"Care of Magical Creatures?" Bella asked surprised,

"Yeah, I really enjoyed the class and I think I might want to do something in the field,"

"Wow,"

"Listen Bella, I'm sorry! I really jealous that you took Seamus, Dean and Susan instead of me, Ginny and Luna, but I was just being stupid. You couldn't have brought us if you wanted to since we were in detention with Filch for cursing Crabbe and Goyle. I'm sorry that forced my presence upon you, Dumbledore had told us that it would be helpful to you if you had good friends and…"

"Ron, I forgive you. Dumbledore isn't a bad person, he's just misguided, he tends to do things "for the greater good" but usually just ends up hurting the people on his side. He has way too many aces up his sleeve,"

"What?"

"Muggle expression. I forgive you, but I don't think we can ever be as close as we were before. I don't think I'll ever fully trust you, or Ginny, or Luna again,"

"I get it,"

"KEEPERS!" Angelina called,

"Guess that's me,"

"Go get 'em Ron!" Bella said encouragingly,

"Soooo," Fred and George said together walking up to Bella,

"Soooo," Bella replied,

"You and Ronnie,"

"Seem to have made up," Bella shrugged,

"He's just as much another pawn in Dumbledore's game as I am…Hey, how come there was no back to school prank!" Bella asked suddenly remembering that the Twins hadn't pulled a single prank so far and this was their last year,

"Ah, little Bella,"

"We are planning something huge,"

"Very huge,"

"Very very huge!"

"What?" Bella asked excitedly. Fred and George smiled,

"You of all people should know that a prankster never reveals their secrets," The two gingers said together,

"Fair enough,"

"SEEKERS!" Angelina called,

"I'd wish you luck Bella,"

"But you don't need it," Bella smirked at her two friends and smiled at Ron as she passed him. Bella mounted her Firebolt and kicked off. Bella relished the feel of being in the air. She loved the freedom the speed brought her. Bella never felt more liberated then when she was on a broom. Angelina had charmed golf balls to act as snitches and Bella caught seven of them in a matter of minutes,

"Okay," Angelina said after the seeker try-outs were done, "The starting line-up this year will be the same as last year. But for reverses we have Ginny Weasley for chaser, Thomas Summers for beater and Cormac McLaggen for keeper. Practice times will be posted on the notice board in the Common Room and reverse players are also expected to be at every practice!"

"Come on, guys," Ron said, "Let's head to breakfast, I feel like I'm dying of starvation,"

"You're always starving," Bella said with a fond smile,

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**If anyone has any ideas for pranks that Fred and George could play I'd be really appreciative, since I'm drawing a blank**

**Next Chapter: Announcements, Hogsmeade and Girl Time**


	9. Announcement, Hogsmeade and Girl Time

**Okay! Yet another shorter chapter that is setting things up for later events! **

**Time to answer the questions of my lovely reviewers!**

**FroBoy-**_Natasha and Clint aren't sure if Bella knows that she's adopted or not, also at this point they're not even aware that Lily and James Potter are dead since the book Fury was sent was written before they died. (I may change that though...) _

**MWPP-Marauders-Forever-**_This is a Harry Potter story, there will be near-death experiences (in fact there's going to be a huge battle!) but that will only happen after the masquerade._

**Laura-Shi-**_There will be an avenger/Bella friendship comming up in the near future I already have it planned!_

**Discl****aimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Announcement, Hogsmeade and Girl Time**

It was a really uneventful Saturday. Bella had spent the day lounging around with her friends and working on a little bit a little homework. Ron was welcomed back into the group more warmly by some than by others and almost instantly Ron and Lavender began flirting again,

"How unsurprising," Bella whispered to Neville. Neville laughed and the sound spread through Bella's body like a wave of warm water. Bella and Neville were sitting against the trunk of the oak tree. Bella had her head resting on Neville's shoulder as she dosed off in the early September heat,

"They'd make a cute couple," Neville whispered into Bella's hair. Bella hummed in agreement before she fell into a sleep. Neville chuckled softly at his friend before following her lead and dossing off as well,

"They're so cute!" Parvati squealed,

"Parvati be quite," Padma quietly scolded her twin sister, "They're sleeping,"

"You don't think they're dating or anything do you?" Michael asked curiously,

"Potter and Longbottom, no way," Zacharias said,

"As much as it pains me to say it, I have to agree with Smith," Ron said, slightly annoyed that he was agreeing with one of the biggest prats in the school,

"Of course you agree! I tend to be right!"

"Why are we friends with him, again?" Sue whispered to Terry,

"I have no idea," Terry whispered back

"Neville and Bella are just really good friends. Professor McGonagall told them that their mothers were best friends and that Bella's mum was Nev's godmother and vice versa," Hermione explained, "They're almost like brother and sister,"

"Dean what are you doing?" Susan asked. Everyone turned to Dean who had pulled out his sketch book and drawing pencils,

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Justin asked,

"Drawing Bella and Neville," Dean replied focusing intently on Bella and Neville,

"Why?" Seamus asked,

"Don't know. Might come in handy as a present or something," Dean did a quick, but detailed sketch before putting his sketch book away. An hour and a half later Hermione, who was worried that if Bella and Neville slept to long now they wouldn't sleep well at night, woke Bella and Neville. The group of 18 fifth years ended up splitting up just before dinner. Neville, Dean, Bella and Hermione all went back to the Gryffindor common room to do some homework, while Susan, Hannah, Ernie, Justin, Terry, Anthony, Michael, Padma and Sue went up to their respective common rooms do to the same. Ron and Seamus went over to see what the Twins and Lee were up to and Lavender and Parvati just sat around under the tree gossiping and talking about how excited they were the Hogsmeade trip the next day.

* * *

It was only at dinner that things really got exciting. Before the feast began Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to speak,

"At the suggestion of the Ministry," Dumbledore announced, "We will be holding three balls this year; one for All Hallows Eve, one for Christmas and final for Easter. The purpose of the balls is to discourage house unity and encourage school unity; therefore the first one be masquerade! Now without further ado, let the feast begin," Lavender and Parvati had turned excitedly to each other but before even a word could come out of their mouths a large bang was heard and the room was filled with purple fog. Then suddenly the fog cleared and:

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_ I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_ I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

_ I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

The entire hall erupted into laughter as they realized that the singing was coming from the staff table!

_If you want my future, forget my past_

_ If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

_ Now don't go wasting my precious time_

_ Get your act together we could be just fine_

Only Professor McGonagall and the Muggle teachers seemed to be unaffected. Professors Flitwick, Babbling, Snape, Vector, Blanchet and Sprout sang the first verse then Madam Pomfrey, Ms. Prince, Madam Hooch, Filch, Hagrid and Professor Sinistra sang the second verse. And Dumbledore sang the entire song. It continued like this for the entirety of the song.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_ I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

_ I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_ (Gotta get with my friends)_

_ Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_ If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_ Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_Oh, what do you think about that_

_ Now you know how I feel_

_ Say, you can handle my love, are you for real _

_(Are you for real)_

_ I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_

_ If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_ I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

_ I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_ (Gotta get with my friends)_

_ Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_ If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_ (You've got to give)_

_ Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_So, here's a story from A to Z_

_ You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_

_ We got Em in the place who likes it in your face_

_ You got G like MC who likes it on a..._

_ Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_

_ And as for me, ha you'll see_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_ Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_ (Gotta get with my friends)_

_ Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_ If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_ (You've got to give)_

_ Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_ You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta_

_ Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever) _

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_ Slam your body down and wind it all around _

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha _

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_ Slam your body down and zigazig ah_

_ If you wanna be my lover_

By the time the teachers and staff of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry finished the last verse most of the students were laughing so hard that they had tears running down their cheeks. Tony and Thor were full on laughing while Clint and Bruce were chuckling and McGonagall, Pepper, Jane, Steve, Natasha and Nick were all fighting smiles,

"WEASLEY!" Came Snape's angry shout causing even more laughter to break. Fred, George and Lee and stood up and took a bow while most of the Gryffindors cat-called or wolf-whistled,

"DENTETION! FOR A MONTH!" Snape yelled,

"We'll be there Professor!" Fred and George said with huge and slightly disconcerting grins on their faces,

"That was brilliant!" Bella exclaimed when they three boys settled back down,

"It wasn't brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, "It was bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you all for the kind words," Fred said wiping away an imaginary tear,

"It really means a lot to us," George finished in a sappy voice. After the excitement over the prank died down chatter shifted to the masquerade ball,

"Thank goodness we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Lavender exclaimed,

"Yeah! We have two Hogsmeade trips before the ball, so if we don't find something tomorrow we still have one more trip to look for dresses," Parvati added happily,

"What about masks?" Hermione asked, "I don't think there's a mask shop in Hogsmeade,"

"Damn," Lavender cursed. Bella cleared her throat,

"It used to be very common for the Wizarding World to hold masquerade balls, in fact most purebloods still hold masquerade balls, so any pureblood or someone from an old pureblood family would have masks. And lucky for you, I happen to be from an old pureblood family," Bella said with a smirk. Lavender, Parvati and Hermione all squealed with excitement.

* * *

LiChou was a tiny store tucked in the corner of Hogsmeade, but it was a favourite of the eight girls, and not just because Sue's family owned half of the store and gave them a discount. LiChou was full of beautiful dresses of all colours and all were handmade by either Mrs Li or Mr Chou. Bella and Susan had both sent for masks directly following the feast the previous night and expected the masks to have arrived at Hogwarts by the time they got back. Both Susan and Bella confidently told the other girls that they'd be able to find a mask for any dress they bought,

"What about this one?" Susan asked holding up a beautiful red dress,

"It's a nice dress, but I thing mask that colour wouldn't look very good with your hair," Hermione said softly,

"Yeah, you'd probably be better off getting a muted colour," Lavender said,

"I think my mom has some really pretty white ones," Sue said smiling, "And Mr Chou's made some beautiful black dresses," By the time the girls left the store they had all found dresses. The girls chatted excitedly all the way back up to the school. They agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement after checking to see if the masks had arrived, which they had. Lavender, Parvati, Bella and Hermione all hung up their dresses and Hermione cast a feather light charm on the mask trunk. Bella invited Fay to join them in looking for a mask, but Fay said that she already had one. So Bella, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati all set off to try on some masks. Bella and Susan proved to be right. There was a mask that went well with all of their dresses.

It was only after dinner when Bella went up to bed that she realized that there were two letters on her bed. One was from Amelia Bones and the other from Fleur Delacour, who had recently become a successful lawyer. Bella was hesitant to open them, she knew what they were going to be about; her abuse.

* * *

**Ah...The dreaded abuse is back! **

**Please shoot me a review and tell me what you think!**


	10. The Silver Tongued Slytherin

**Alright! Mini Chapter! This obviously isn't the chapter about Bella's abuse. That'll be next chapter, but that should take longer to write so you get this short one to temporarily assuage any want for an update**

**Discl****aimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Silver Tongued Slytherin **

When Bella and Hermione stepped into their DADA class on Monday morning everyone was already sitting with their project partner. As Bella made her way to handsome Italian fifth year Slytherin she was partnered with, she caught Hannah's eye and silently wished her luck dealing with Pansy,

"Potter," Blaise said with a nod of the head when Bella sat down,

"Zabini," She replied evenly before turning to face Blaise, "If we're going to be working on this project together for the next two to three weeks, you might as well call me Bella, or if it makes feel, I don't less like "I'm consorting with the enemy," you can call be Mirabelle,"

"Blaise,"

"Pardon,"

"I'd like you to call be Blaise. As you said, if we except to do well on this project we may as well try and get along, or at least be civil with each other. I'll call you Mirabelle if you don't mind. I think it suits you better than Bella," Blaise said smoothly causing Bella to raise an eyebrow, "Wonderful, the word suits you better than beautiful,"

"Are you calling me unattractive?" Bella asked slightly put out while pulling out her DADA book and putting it on her desk,

"Not at all, _Mirabelle_," Blaise replied following Bella's example and pulling out his DADA, "I think are very attractive, _wonderful _looking even," He continued smoothly. Bella looked at him sharply,

"You were missed named,"

"What?"

"Blaise means to lisp or stammer, but you seem to be a silver tongued devil," Blaise chuckled quietly before asking,

"What would you like to do the project on?"

"I hope you aren't expecting me to do the entire thing," Bella said evenly,

"Au contraire, I have every intent of splitting the work evenly between us. I merely wanted you're ideas first, as I've been told that you excel in this class,"

"Well, since Blanchet didn't give any other instruction other than that the project has to have something to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts, I was thinking that we could do research into the origin of some spells, like the unforgivable, the Bat-Bogey Hex or Petrificus Totalus,"

"See, piccola you certainly know what you are doing,"

"Piccola? What does that mean?" Bella asked curiously,

"It's Italian for little one,"

"Little one? Are you calling me short? Because I'll have you know that I'm 5'4" and that's a perfectly average height!" Blaise chuckled again,

"It was either that or cuore mia, my heart. I thought you would like piccola better," Blaise replied with smile that had Bella blushing and made her heart do summersaults,

_"Knock it off Bella!" _Bella thought to herself,_ "You barely even know this guy!" _

"Are there any specific spells you'd like to research?" Bella asked the devastatingly handsome Slytherin sitting next to her,

"I think that the unfogivables would be interesting to research. Why would someone invent those types of horrible spells?" Blaise wondered to himself,

"Well that's the point of our project isn't it?" Bella asked with a grin that Blaise returned,

* * *

"You and Zabini seemed to be getting all cosy in DADA," Hermione said with a knowing smirk as the two friends walked down to Potions,

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bella said stiffly. Hermione looked disbelieving,

"Mirabelle Katya Potter, I've been your _best_ friend for _five_ years! If you don't think that I know you by now you are sorely mistaken. Besides, you were blushing,"

"I was not!"

"You were to! Hello Ms Romanova," Hermione said pausing her conversation to say hello to the teacher before turning back to her blue eyed friend, "You're whole face was red, Bells! Did he hit on you," Hermione asked after a brief pause,

"HERMIONE!"

"Fine, fine I'll drop it. But you know were going to be discussing this tonight in the dormitory with Lavender and Parvati, right,"

"Yes, fine! I'd much rather tell you in private than in a hallway where anyone can hear you! I'm completely positive that Ms Romanova heard our entire conversation!" Bella exclaimed,

"Oops,"

"Yeah, oops," Bella replied before walking off to Potions. Potions class went rather well, Gryffindor only lost five points and Hermione spied Blaise looking and smiling at Bella and Bella looking, blushing and smiling at Blaise.

_"Oh yeah,"_ Hermione thought with a small smile, _"We're certainly going to have a lot to talk about with Lavender and Parvati tonight,"_

* * *

After Potions, instead of going to lunch with Hermione, Bella went to Professor McGonagall's office,

"Potter, good you're here. Amelia should be here any moment but before you go I want to tell you something. Please sit," Bella sat down in the chair across from McGonagall, "I'm disappointed. Not in you, in myself. I should have seen what was happening to you, we all should have. I'm sorry,"

"It wasn't your fault, Professor," Bella said,

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier to bear," McGonagall reached across the desk and took Bella's hands, "You are like a granddaughter to me, Bella. You can come to me for anything. If you ever want to talk, which at this point, I suppose is the last thing you want to do, I'll be here. I know you want to pretend that you were never abused, but you can't. Sure chatter about it has died down, but that doesn't mean you or anyone else should forget about it. Those, those, how did the Mr Weasleys put it, ah yes; the walrus, the whale and the horse deserve to be punished for what they did. Your aunt and uncle should and will be put behind bars. Forget everything those people ever told you. You didn't deserve it, you aren't worthless. You are a beautiful girl and an even more wonderful person. Your parents, Lily and James and your biological parents, wherever they are, would be proud of the person you have become," McGonagall swore,

"Thank you," Bella whispered tears forming in her eyes. A few minutes later Amelia flooed into McGonagall's office and she and Bella floo off to meet with Fleur.

* * *

**Next Chapter deals with the abuse, I pinky promise.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	11. Lawyers and St Mungo's Hospital

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**This chapter is shorter than I expected it to be, but oh well. It also took less time than I expected it too...**

**Discl****aimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lawyers and St. Mungo's Hospital**

Bella bit her lip nervously as she sat in Amelia's office with the said woman and Fleur. Fleur had read the article about Bella's abuse and, after the case she was working on came to a close, immediately wrote to Amelia, inquiring about Bella's lawyer. When Fleur discovered that Bella didn't have a lawyer yet, she quickly wrote the girl in question offering her services. Bella and Fleur, as the two female competitors in the Triwizard Tournament had become fast friends. Their bond only strengthened when Bella discovered that Fleur was seeing Bill Weasley, who had been like and older brother to Bella since they met at the Quidditch World Cup. Fleur was Bella's chance for a lawyer, as Bella could be certain that Fleur wouldn't sell her out to the press like some might and Amelia was also hopeful that by having someone she trusted, Bella would open up more about what had happened,

"Mirabelle?" Fleur said softly. Fleur was one of the only people who called Bella Mirabelle since it was easier for Fleur to pronounce, "I know zat you do not want to talk about what 'append, but we have no choice. If you do not press charges against your aunt and uncle we can only 'ope zat the judge convict them. Nothing will be guaranteed. If you testify zen you will be free. They will go to prison. If you weesh to see zem put behind bars, you must work with me!" Fleur exclaimed, grabbing Bella hands, "You are a strong girl. Showing vat they did to you will not change anything! You are strong, Mirabelle. Facing what has happened can only make you stronger!" Fleur said forcefully. Bella smiled slightly unsure, "It is zup to you. You have all the card, zey only have what you deal them, we only have what you deal us. You are the only one who can put them behind bars. I promise you, Mirabelle, you will not be alone. We will help you, but you need to help us too!"

"You're English has improved wonderfully, Fleur! Has Bill been helping you?" Fleur chose to ignore Bella's teasing question, but smiled anyways, knowing that she was getting through to the stubborn fifteen year old,

"It is zup to you," Fleur said softly. Bella sighed,

"Let's get this over with," Bella said with a huff,

"You go first, honey," Amelia said motioning to the fireplace,

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" Bella said after she threw down the powder,

"I can't believe you got her to at least somewhat cooperate," Amelia said to Fleur once Bella was gone,

"Mirabelle is a very strong and proud woman. She does not like feeling weak," Fleur said, "If you tell her she is not weak, zen she will listen," Fleur stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the hospital. Amelia followed.

Bella, Amelia and Fleur all sat in the waiting from waiting for Healer Brown to come out and get them. As they were waiting, Bella thought back to the last time she was here two months ago:

**—Flashback—**

"Hello Madam Bones, Miss Potter. I'm Healer Eric Brown," Healer Brown said with a patient smile,

"Lavender's dad?" Bella asked curiously. Healer Brown smiled softly,

"Yes," Bella had instantly seen the resemblance between him and his daughter. It was clear that she had gotten his curly hair, though not the colour, as Healer Brown's hair was a pale brown as opposed to Lavender's blonde. He and Lavender also shared his pale blue-grey eyes and his friendly smile. Healer Brown had lead Amelia and Bella into an examination room in a quiet part of the hospital. Healer Brown drew blood and preformed a couple of magical scans,

"The scan and blood results should be complete in two months,"

"That long!" Amelia had exclaimed. Healer Brown shrugged,

"These types of things take a while to process. The scan will give us an exact and detailed picture of Bella's insides," Healer Brown explained, "Unfortunately, the scans can't detect scaring on the surface of the body, so , Bella, I'm going to need you to strip,"

"No," Bella said firmly,

"No?" Amelia asked,

"No," Bella replied louder and more firmly than before,

"Well, I can't say that I've never had a patient refuse to strip before," Healer Brown said, "It isn't uncommon for an abuse patient not to want to strip. It's completely alright, Bella," Healer Brown said with a comforting smile, "Well, I'll be seeing you in two months," Healer Brown said before exchanging goodbyes with the Healer.

**—End Flashback—**

"Hello Bella, Amelia," Healer Brown said with a friendly smile, "You must be Fleur Delacour, Bella's lawyer," Healer Brown said going over to shake Fleur's hand, "I'm Eric Brown, Bella's Healer,"

"It iz a pleasure to meet you," Fleur said,

"Alrighty, let's move on back to my office and look at the results from last time," The three women followed Healer Brown to his office. Healer Brown, being one of the most distinguished children's Healers in all on England, had a particularly beautiful office. The walls were a maroon colour. The desk and the three bookcases in the room were a black wood and the chairs were all black leather, although Healer Brown's chair was also spiny. Fleur and Amelia sat on either side of the brown haired fifteen year old and Healer Brown sat down across from the three women,

"Thankfully, there didn't seem to be too much damage done to Bella's body and there hasn't been any permanent internal damage. Bella has a fractured collarbone, 3 broken ribs and 4 bruised ones and a dislocated shoulder. Also, it appears in the past the Bella had broken three fingers on her left hand, her wrist and her ankle and they received no medical treatment, so we'll have to re-break and mend them. You'll just need to take a potion to re-break them," Healer Brown said noticing Bella's nervousness. Healer Brown got up and went to his cabinet,

"Please, drink this Bella; it will heal your bruised ribs," Healer Brown handed Bella the potion and once Bella had drained the potion, asked her to stand. Healer Brown cast five spells, one for her fractured collarbone, one for her dislocated shoulder, then one for each of her broken ribs,

"Bella, I'm going to re-break your fingers, wrist and ankle. It shouldn't hurt, but I'll give you a soothing draught first just in case," Bella nodded and drank the potion. Five minutes later all of Bella's internal damage was healed, "Good as new," Healer Brown said with a smile, "But I have to ask, are you sure you don't want to strip so I can look and treat any scarring or such on the skin,"

"Okay," Bella said after a moment, "You can look at me,"

"Excellent!" Healer Brown said leading her and Fleur and Amelia to an examination room. Bella started to strip and when all her clothes were off there was a moment of silence in the examination room. Fleur was the one who broke it. Bella had never heard anyone curse like that before. French curse words flew from Fleur's mouth more than rain falls in a thunderstorm. So Amelia joined Fleur with her own creative language. Healer Brown was the only one who managed to remain somewhat calm,

"Bella honey we're going to need to take pictures of this," He said calmly,

"Okay," Bella said shakily. Healer Brown took out a camera and began to take pictures of Bella's scared skin. On the front of her body, near the ribcage, were multiple knife markings. Her legs had both knife markings and whip scars on them. Her back was by far the worst. There were tons of whip marks and the word FREAK was craved into her back just above her bum. When Healer Brown had finished taking pictures to mark the evidence, he grabbed a bottle of blue goo,

"This will sting," He warned before spreading the goo on Bella's wounds. Bella let out a small hiss when the goo came in contact with the FREAK scar. The goo stung, but also seemed to have a cool numbness to it and felt almost nice on her scarred back. After Healer Brown was done and the scar were healing he motioned for Amelia and Fleur to join him out in the hallway,

"You better get these fuckers behind bars," He hissed angrily,

"Don't worry, we will," Amelia replied.

* * *

**Please let me know if you think I should write a large part of next chapter about the Avengers. If anyone has any ideas please let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Suspicion, Boys and Happy Birthday

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**This chapter is another short sort of silly one, but somethings will be importantly later on...**

**Discl****aimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Suspicion, Boys and Happy Birthday Hermione**

When Bella returned from her visit to St. Mungo's and her meeting with Fleur it was already almost nine (after the trip to the Hospital, Fleur sat down a went over legal procedures, which took some time, and Amelia questioned Bella). After an emotionally draining day, all Bella wanted to do was sleep, and that is exactly what she did.

Bella was up early the next day and found herself wandering up to the astronomy tower. She wasn't too surprised to find Dean sitting up there,

"Moring Belle," Dean said with a smile. Bella smiled back and moved next to her tall friend,

"Morning Dean-o," She replied,

"Dean-o, really?" Bella shrugged,

"Old habits die hard,"

"I guess so… Where were you yesterday? We were worried,"

"I had a meeting," Dean nodded, knowing that Bella wasn't going to give him anymore,

"I'll spread it around that you want to be left alone,"

"Thank you,"

"No problem," Dean and Bella stood in silence, occasionally talking and joking about something that had happened at the school, "Bella?" Dean asked suddenly,

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favour?"

"Well, that, my tall friend, depends on the favour,"

"Will you save at least one dance for me at the Masquerade?"

"Okay," Bella said blushing a little at the intensity and hope in Dean's gaze, "But how will you know which ones me and vice versa," Dean chuckled,

"Trust me; I'll know which ones you. I'll give you a sign," Dean promised,

"Okay," The pair stood together for a while longer,

"I'm going to head down to breakfast, you wanna come?"

"I'll meet you down there. I'd like to be alone for a bit,"

"I'll make sure Ron leaves you some eggs," Dean promised before kissing Bella on the cheek, "See you,"

"God Bella!" Bella said to herself "What are you doing? Dean and Blaise! I guess the girls and I are going to have a lot tonight during our gossip session…Crap! DADA is first today…" Shaking her head, Bella began to walk down to the Great Hall. She had almost reached the grand stair case when something caught her eye. Malfoy was walking down the hall. Normally, that wouldn't be at all suspicious, but since everyone was in the Great Hall, it was kind of suspicious,

**_"…I followed him to Knockturn Alley and I saw him go into Borgin & Burkes. He wanted something fixed but couldn't bring it to the store. It sounded real fishy to me,"_** Dean's words from the train rang in Bella's ears, prompting her to follow Malfoy. Bella followed a safe distance behind Malfoy and saw him stop in front of a large cabinet. Bella recognized the cabinet, it was the very same one that the Weasley Twins pushed Montague into last year. Malfoy must have felt her eyes on him because he turned around, causing Bella to duck into the next hall. When she looked back Malfoy had gone. Dean was right; Malfoy was definitely up to something.

* * *

"Bella, spit it out," Lavender demanded once the girls had settled into their nightly gossip circle, or rather square since there is only four of them,

"What's been bugging you?" Hermione asked,

"Do tell!" Parvati said. Bella sighed,

"I'm having a boy problem,"

"Ooo, a boy problem,"

"So, who is it?"

"Blaise and Dean,"

"Zabini and Thomas?" Lavender questioned,

"Yeah,"

"How is it you get two of the best looking guys in our grade after you?"

"Why, my dear Lavender, she is Mirabelle Potter, the most beautiful girl in our year! Of course all the guys would flock to her!" Parvati exclaimed in mock jealousy. Bella smiled and blushed a touch before sighing again,

"I'm serious guys. Yesterday in DADA Blaise and I were talking and sorta flirting and he makes me get that tingly feeling and makes my stomach to summersault,"

"He also makes her blush like a firetruck,"

"A what?" Lavender and Parvati asked confused,

"Never mind," Hermione amended,

"He also calls me piccola, little one in Italian,"

"Aww," The girls said together,

"That is so sweet!" Lavender squealed. Bella blushed and nodded,

"Yeah, but when I'm with Dean I feel something too. Dean makes me laugh. He makes me feel safe and…and…" Bella said, her blush deepening, "he makes me feel special, loved,"

"Well, this is a problem…"

"Blaise and Dean…You couldn't have picked to more different boys to fall for, Bella" Parvati said thoughtfully,

"I'll say!" Lavender agreed, "The only thing those two boys have in common is that their first names are both in the first half of the alphabet and their last names are in the last half!"

"Umm Lavender, A) that's a really weird comparison, and B) their both black,"

"Right…"

"Anyways, what am I supposed to do?" Bella asked,

"Just give it time. I know that you and Blaise are working together for DADA and that you and Dean are shooting buddies or something, just be friendly. Maybe one of your crushes will pass. Or who knows, maybe one of them will stop liking you," Parvati suggested.

* * *

Bella decided to take Parvati's advice and wait until one of her crushes passed. Unfortunately, she started acting a little different, distant, from Dean and Blaise. And they both noticed. Blaise confronted her first,

"_Piccola_, why are you ignoring me," He demanded,

"I'm not ignoring you," Bella said while trying to pass Blaise,

"Then why are you trying to walk away?"

"I'm not,"

"You are. You are a rubbish liar, _caramellina_," Blaise lifted Bella's eyes so that her bright blue orbs were looking into his dark brown ones, "Tell me why you've been ignoring me, please," Bella sighed,

"I just need time to sort out what I'm feeling," Blaise's eyes darkened. He had caught the unsaid "There's another guy,"

"I will prove to you that I am the best for you, _cuore mia_,"  
Blaise said before planting a soft kiss next to her mouth, "Until next time, _streghetta mia_," Blaise walked off leaving Bella even more confused and flustered than she had been before,

"So you and Zabini, eh?"

"Dean…" Bella muttered,

"That's why you've been avoiding me," Dean said with a, is that a smile? "I can show you that I'm the best guy for you. I like you Bella, a lot. But if you really like Zabini I can respect that. I want you to be happy. Still, I'm going to fight for you, tooth and nail," Dean bent down and kissed Bella's forehead, "I still want that dance, though, regardless of who you chose," Bella smiled,

"It's yours,"

* * *

"I HATE THEM!"

"More boy trouble, B?"

"You have no idea, Lavender,"

"What happened?" Parvati asked,

"They found out about each other,"

"What?" Hermione said,

"They found out that I like them both,"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, Blaise wanted to know why I was avoiding him and I told him I needed to sort of my feelings, and he inferred the rest. He said he was going to prove to me that he's the best guy for me,"

"And Dean?" Bella groaned and flumped down on her bed,

"He heard almost the whole thing and he saw Blaise kis…"

"He KISSED YOU!" Lavender squealed,

"Right next to my mouth,"

"That is so sexy!"

"Anyways, Dean said that he's going to fight for me but that above all he wants me to be happy! It's so hard! I mean, Blaise is so charming and intense but Dean is funny and sweet! And now I've got two guys competing for my hand, or whatever! I'm so confused!"

"Your life is starting to sound more and more like a teen drama, Bells," Hermione said lightly,

"Tell something I don't know,"

"My bra is pink,"

"What?"

"You said to tell you something you didn't know,"

"It's an expression Lavender,"

"Right…"

* * *

"1, 2, 3" Bella whispered,

"Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear (name)

Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,

From old friends and new,

May good luck go with you,

And happiness too.

Happy Birthday Dear Hermione

Happy Birthday to You!"

"Go away," Hermione groaned hiding under her pillow,

"Come on sleepy head! It's your birthday…And we have class,"

"I hate you all,"

"Love you too!" The three girls sang in unison.

* * *

**No Avengers... But next chapter for sure! (Bella talks to a teacher...)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. This Is What Happens When You're Hot

**I was away recently and I had trouble writing this chapter, so it's short and not as good as the others**

**Discl****aimer: I known nothing except my own original ideas and OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 12: This Is What Happens When You're Hot**

Each of the Avengers had discovered a "special", private place on the grounds of Hogwarts. They kept their special places a secret from each other, but Natasha knew that Clint had found a room at the top of the astronomy tower that no one except the teachers and staff could enter and, likewise, Clint knew that Natasha had discovered a beautiful garden in a remote corner of the grounds. To get to the garden Natasha had to climb up a large pine tree and then jump to a second tree across the river from the first tree. After that Natasha just had to mind where she was walking as it was steep decent full of rocks and other debris to get down to the garden. Because of how difficult it was to get to the garden Natasha didn't think that anyone other than her and the gardener knew about the garden's existence. She was right; however she wasn't excepting to meet the gardener. Nor was she excepting the gardener to be her daughter,

"Ms Romanova," Bella said without turning around,

"Bella," Natasha greeted, her voice hiding the surprise she felt, "Are you the one who keeps this place looking so pretty?"

"Yeah. It's been my sanctuary since I was eleven. I come here to think,"

"Oh…" Natasha said desperately wanting to ask what Bella was thinking about, but deciding that asking would be awkward and inappropriate, "Well, I'm sorry for intruding on your thinking time," She turned around to leave but Bella called out,

"You can stay. This garden is big enough for the two of us," Natasha went to sit on a rock not far from the rock that Bella was sitting on and began to think,

"_I'm sitting here with Bella. I'm sitting here with _my _daughter_!" Natasha just continued to think about Bella and how weird and nice it was to be with her daughter,

"Ms Romanova, can I ask you something?" Bella asked after suddenly after a couple of minutes of sitting,

"Go ahead," Bella sighed,

"Have you ever wished for something and then when it happened wished it didn't?"

"Would you mind elaborating?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this…I guess it's because I feel that I can trust you or something…" Bella said mostly to herself, "My life's never been **_normal;_** my adoptive parents were killed when I was a baby, I get in more trouble than most people, I'm fifteen and I've seen three-or five- people die, and because of that stupid prophecy everyone is expecting me to kill Voldemort. All I've ever wanted was to be a normal teenage girl with normal teenage girl problems, but now that I have a normal teenage girl problem I don't want it," Natasha had to smile, unnoticeably of course, at the exasperated tone in her daughter's voice at the end of her little spiel, but Natasha was also concerned about the stuff Bella had mentioned had happened in the past,

"What is this annoying teenage girl problem you're having? I was a teenage girl once, maybe I could help you," Natasha said while doubting she'd be any help, _"The Red Room doesn't exactly include normal teenage problems,"_ She thought to herself,

"I like these two guys and they both like me back. The problem is that they've found out about each other and now they're both trying to win my heart or something. But I can't figure out which one I like more. Blaise is charming, eloquent, romantic and intense but Dean is funny and sweet and he's been one of my best friends forever!"

"I guess this is what happens when you're beautiful," Natasha said with a grin. She knew that everything she was saying was out of character for her, but this was her daughter, everything was different, "Just be patient and look deep within yourself, maybe you'll find that you don't like one the same way you like the other," Natasha suggested,

"Thank you Ms Romanova," Bella said hopping off her rock, "I'll see you in class. Bye," Before Natasha had the chance to call Bella back to ask her about her past, she was gone.

* * *

**I know, I know this chapter was really short. Sorry...**

**Good News? Upcoming chapters as follows:**

**-Avengers do research into Bella's past**

**-The Ball**

**-Over-protective brothers **

**-More Malfoy mayham**

**-Avengers discover abuse**

**-Trial**

**-Christmas**

**-Boys**


	14. Halloween Ball

**The Ball Scene had finally arrived! If all goes as planed everything will go down in the next few chapters!**

**Pictures of the Dresses and Masks in this Chapter can be found via a link on my profile! SO please check that out!**

**Also, updates may not be coming as frequently anymore as my vacation is over**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers, ergo I make no money from this. I do however own my Oc and ideas**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Halloween Ball**

It had taken Natasha nearly a month to find out about Bella's past. Finding information about the death of Lily and James Potter wasn't difficult nor was finding out that everyone now thought Bella was the chosen one destined to defeat Voldemort. What had taken a while was finding out about where Bella lived, and what she had meant when she said she'd seen people die. Natasha found out that Bella lived with her Aunt and Uncle by listening in on a brief conversation between two pure-bloods who were talking about how muggle-borns and muggle-raised students didn't know much about Wizarding customs. They had used Bella as an example. Natasha had then probed Professor McGonagall for information about what Bella had meant by seeing people die; Natasha told Professor McGonagall that she had overheard Bella say that in a conversation with Hermione. Natasha was upset to learn that her daughter had not only watched the death of a friend and classmate when she was thirteen, but that only a year later, Bella had lost the two men she had seen as Uncles. Natasha would have told the others what she had discovered imediately, but she and the others were all busy preparing for the ball. The boys were all wearing dress robes and the girls were, obiviously, in dresses,

"I have to tell you something," Natasha hissed to Clint while they were standing in front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had sent the teachers to different areas for the start of the dance, and Clint and Natasha had been assigned to watch the enterence hall,

"What?"

"About a month ago I spoke to Bella,"

"What?! You didn't tell me!" Clint said slightly hurt and angry,

"Sorry, but I wanted to verify some of the things that she mentioned to me. Her adoptive parents are dead, Clint. She also seems to know that she was adopted, so Lily and James Potter definitely aren't the kidnappers," Natasha said briskly,

"There dead?"

"Yes, they were murdered by Voldemort when Bella was a little over 1. She lives with her Aunt and Uncle,"

"Okay…"

"I also found out that," Natasha hesistanted, knowning that Clint wouldn't be pleased to hear that his daughter had witnessed three people die in two years, "Bella watched her classmate, Cedric Diggory, die two years ago and last year she watched two men, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who according to Proffesor McGonagall were like Uncles to her die,"

"WHAT!?" Clint exclaimed, drawing the attention of some of the passing students,

"CLINT!" Natasha scolded in a hiss, "You're drawing attention, we'll talk about his more later, let's go in, it's already five to eight," Clint begrudginly followed his wife into the Hall, knowning that they'd be having a bigger talk about their daughter later.

* * *

Bella was late. Her lateness wasn't a big deal since there was no first dance thingy like there had been during the the Tri-Wizard Tournament; she just slipped into the Great Hall unnoticed and integrated herself among the masses of other students standing in away from the dance floor. Bella first looked at the teachers, the only ones not wearing masks. Only some of the teachers were present; the ones present were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and the muggle teachers. All of the male teachers, including the muggle ones, were wearing dressrobes. Bella suppressed a giggle when she saw Mr. Fury looking absoultly furious due to his outfit. The women were wearing dresses. Ms Foster was wearing a wine colored dress with an empire waist and a beaded neckline, Ms Potts was wearing a royal blue one shoulder dress with a jeweled trim on the shoulder and side draping, Ms Romanova was also wearing a black one shoudlered dress that had a velvety look about it, and finally Professor McGonagall was wearing a marine colored dress with a beaded neckline and a matching three quarter jacket. All of the dresses were floorlenght, like the students, and each of the teachers looked beautiful. Even McGonagall seemed to look younger in her dress. Bella's eyes then scanned the crowd looking for her friends, well, the female ones a least, since she knew what they were wearing. Bella was quick to pick out Lavender's bright orange bejewelled dress and brown, black and orange feathered mask; she was dancing with a red head who could only be her boyfriend, Ron. Nearby to Lavender Bella spotted the Patil twins; Pavarti in her one shoulder, vibrant red gown and matching red feathered mask and Padma in her strapless blue dress and blue feathered mask. They were both dancing with, perhaps, Dean and Seamus? Bella spotted Hermione and Sue dancing a little further up the dance floor. Hermione was in a strapless metalic lavender-ish color dress; the part of Hermione's dress above the jeweled "belt" that went beneeth her breast reminded Bella of a sea shell and was simlarly runched from just above the side split. Hermione was dancing with someone who Bella sincerely hoped wasn't McLaggen, but suspected that it was. Sue was in a black and gold strapples dress with a matching mask and was dancing with who Bella was certain was Micheal Corner. It took Bella a few more minutes before she spotted Hannah's burnt red dress with the large rosette on the side and Susan's white ruffled dress standing in the corner with three guys, probably Neville, Ernie and Justin. Bella started to walk towards them. Bella's dress was yellow and had a sweetheart neckline and a beaded trim and empire waist; her mask was white and gold,

"You guys look fantastic!" Bella said with a smile when she approached her two friends,

"Thanks Bella!" Hannah replied with her usual sweet voice, "You look so pretty!"

"You don't look pretty B," Susan said firmly, "You look smokin hot! Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to drag Justin to the dance floor with me!" Susan exclaimed before dragging Justin in normal blunt, exuberant Susan fashion onto the dance floor,

"Well they're certainly quite the couple," Bella said with a laugh,

"Tell me about it! Hannah and I have a bet about it…"

"Ernie here thinks that Justin and Susan will only offically become a couple next year. I think that they'll be a couple by Christmas, at the latest," Hannah explained for Ernie,

"I have to agree with Han," the thrid guy, who Bella was now a hundred percent certain was Neville said,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ernie said with a roll of the eyes,

"Ooo!" Hannah squealed when the song changed, "I love this song,"

"Wanna dance Hannah?" Ernie asked conversationally,

"Yes please," Hannah said, letting her best friend of five years escort her to the dance floor,

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Neville rolled his eyes,

"Would you like to dance with me oh beautiful, wonderful Mirabelle Potter,"

"Well when you put it that way…Okay!" Bella chirped. Bella felt completely content dancing with her brother, but couldn't help but tease him,

"Soo, when are you and Hannah going to get together?"

"Bella!"

"What?! Ron and I have a bet going and I want to make sure I get my money,"

"I hate you,"

"Love you too, brother dearest," Bella said with a cheeky smile, "But seriously, I know you like Hannah and you two would look good together. Hannah's a sweet girl and you need to make your move before someone else does or she'll think you're not interested,"

"And how should I make my move?"

"Ask her to dance,"

"I'm dancing with you," Bella rolled her eyes and when the song changed quickly walked over to Ernie and Hannah who were dancing next to Bella and Neville,

"Do you mind switching partener?" She asked,

"Not at all," Hannah said with a smile, going over to dance with Neville,

"Playing matchmaker now are we, Potter,"

"You know it Macmillan. Anyone I should be setting you up with?"

* * *

It was 10 thrity when Bella finally danced with Dean,

"You look so beautiful Bella, as always," Dean said with a soft smile as they swayed to the beat,

"Well, I certainly hope I look at least a little prettier than usual, I did make a bit more of an effort tonight, you know," Bella teased in response. Dean laughed and the two danced a few more dances then,

"May I cut in. I'd like to dance with Mirabelle,"

"Zabini,"

"Thomas,"

"Its alright, Dean. I'll dance with Blaise. I really enjoyed dancing with you,"

"Okay," Dean said before walking off,

"You look simply **_divine_**, _angioletta_,"

"Um thank you," Bella stuttered slightly, feeling flustered. As the pair continued to dance Bella found herself getting more and more flustered, not in an adgitated way, but in more of a sexual way. After about three dances Blaise stopped and made a move to kiss her,

_"He's going to kiss me!"_ Bella thought excitedly and slightly nervously to herself, _"He's going to really kiss me, properly, on the lips!" _ Just as Blaise's lips were about to brush against her's she heard a throat clearing,

"Sorry Zabini, but I need to speak to Bella," Before Bella or Blaise could respond Bella was being dragged away by Neville. He dragged Bella into the enterence hall and started pulling her up the stairs. It wasn't that suspicious looking since it was already past 11 thirty and at least a thrid of the school had already left the dance,

"Mirabelle Katya Potter," Neville hissed angirly once they were on the sixth floor, "What do you think you were doing,"

"I was dancing with Blaise,"

"You were going to kiss Blaise" Neville said spitting out Blaise's name like poison,

"So," Bella said, her anger suddenly creeping up on her when it final sank in that Neville had just ruined her first kiss, or **_almost_** first kiss,

"You can't date him! He's a Slytherin and probably a future Death Eater or even just trying to prove that he can suduce the chosen one!" The pair were now entering the Gryffindor common room,

"I like him, Neville, a lot! If it's a mistake just let me make it then! I'm a big girl, Neville,"

"You like him like you like Dean?" Neville asked with a snarl. Bella saw red,

"Who the fucking hell do you think you are!? My keeper, my father!"

"Your brother," Bella forcefully turned to Neville, anger, hate and sadness dancing in her eyes,

"I don't have a brother," She spat before stalking up the steps to the girl's domitory.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. Family

**HOLA! Okay, so originally, I wasn't going to post this I had written and added another two scences to this chapter but I figured I'd post this so that you'd at least have a little something.**

**I'd like opinions: Longer chapters less frequent updates (probably 1 in every one or two months) or short chapters more frequent updates (every few weeks) Please leave a review telling me what you would prefer**

**_Reader:_ **_Thank you for your review! I do love a fem!Harry/Draco paring. In all honesty, it is probably my favorite. But I don't think it will work for this story. I'm actually still on the fence about parings in this story. At the end of the day, there may not even really be one! But my next story (or at least my next fem!Harry story) will have a Draco/Fem!Harry paring!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers, ergo I make no money from this. I do however own my Oc and ideas**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Family**

Bella hadn't spoken to Neville in almost a week. He hadn't spoken to her either. Bella was indignant and angry, while Neville was hurt and angry. Their feud had driven a riff between the group, the girls sided with Bella, what right did Neville have to control her love life? And the boys sided with Neville, Bella shouldn't have almost kissed Blaise, he was all wrong for her. The only people who didn't pick sides were Dean and the twins. While Dean and the twins weren't overly pleased at the thought of Blaise and Bella being a couple, especially since Dean hoped to be Bella's boyfriend, they understood that it was Bella's choice. At the same time they also understood Neville's fear and why he did what he did. Neville loved Bella, she was his little sister after all, and he didn't want to see Bella hurt, Zabini was a charmer, everyone knew that, he just wanted Bella to be safe,

"What are we going to do about Bella and Nev?" Dean asked Fred and George,

"I think-,"

"-A prank is in order,"

"What kind of prank?" Dean asked. He didn't want Bella and Neville driven even further apart,

"Nothing drastic-" George began,

"We can simply lock them in room-"

"And charm the door-"

"So it will only open-"

"When they both say I'm Sorry," They finished in unison. Dean looked thoughtful,

"And how will you get them both in the room?"

"Easy-"

"Bella likes go for-"

"A walk after dinner-"

"As she's walking out-"

"We can get her into the empty-"

"Classroom on the way-"

"You just need to get-"

"Neville to come by-"

"Alright," Dean agreed. After dinner Fred and George hurried to the empty classroom and waited for Bella to come by. The pair stood on either side of the door way and when Bella came by said,

"Accio Bella!" They shoved Bella into the classroom, locked the door and pickpocketed her wand,

"LET ME OUT!" Bella yelled banging on the door,

"No I don't think we will," A few minutes later Neville and Dean were walking by and the twins repeated their actions and forced Neville into the room with Bella. The pair banged on the door a few more times before realizing that Fred and George were gone. Neville went to sit at a desk near the door while Bella hopped up and sat on the window sill until someone found them. They sat in silence for ten minutes, then, Bella spoke,

"You had no right to butt in like that Neville," Bella hissed angrily,

"You were making a mistake!" Neville shouted back, "Dating a Slytherin is a mistake!"

"Oh, like you made a mistake with Daphne Greengrass! I told you it was a bad idea to date her, that she was just using you to make Nott jealous, but you didn't listen!"

"Then why didn't you stop me!" Neville shouted,

"Because it was your mistake to make," Bella said quietly before turning back to look out the window. After another almost ten minutes Neville sighed,

"You're right. It was your mistake to make. It's just, you're like a sister to me and I don't want to see you hurt,"

"Blaise isn't Greengrass,"

"You could have fooled me; I've never met anyone as vain as them," Bella smiled and laughed slightly,

"I'll admit, Blaise is a bit look-oriented,"

"B, he's the vainest guy I've ever met. And I've met Lockhart," Bella rolled her eyes and punched Neville in the shoulder,

"Blaise is a good guy, Nev. As my brother, I wish you could see that…I'm sorry for freaking at you. And you're forgiven for ruining my first kiss, but if you ever do something like that again, I won't be so forgiving, capiche?"

"Capiche," Neville agreed. The pair heard the lock click and walked out of the classroom,

"Neville where are you going?"

"To threaten Zabini,"

"NEVILLE!"

"It is completely within my right as older brother," Neville kissed Bella on the forehead, "I promise not to scare him too much,"

* * *

Bella was unsure whether or not she wanted to hug Fred and George for what they did or hex them, so instead she marched up to them and said evenly,

"Thanks, but if you ever lock me in a room again I'll impale you with a fork where it counts," Satisfied with their nervous expressions, Bella walked up the stairs to her dormitory. She had a letter to write. When Bella walked into her dormitory she opened her mouth to greet Lavender and Parvati but the greeting died on her lips as she was pulled into the bathroom by Hermione,

"Mione, what the hell?!" Bella exclaimed as Hermione was locking the door, "If you wanted to know if Neville and I made up, the answer is yes, but you didn't need to lock us in the bathroom,"

"That's good to hear, Bells, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk about,"

"Oh?"

"You might want to sit down for this," Hermione said siting on the closed toilet. Bella moved towards the edge of the bathtub. Once Bella was seated Hermione continued, "Remember last month when I promised you I'd look into magical bonds to see if that was what you were feeling towards the muggle teachers,"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I found something. I'm almost 100% sure that you're feeling a family bond with the Muggle teachers," Hermione paused, "Bella, I think that Mr Barton and Ms Romanova are your biological parents,"

"I suppose that isn't too out there, I mean there are some physical similarities between me and them…But how do we know for sure?"

"I'm brewed a potion in the Room of Requirement last night that will tell us you're parentage," Hermione explained, pulling out a small vial, "I'll I need is a strand of hair…Thank you," Hermione recapped the vial and shook it a few times, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Hermione nodded, uncapped the bottle and put a drop of the potion on the sheet of parchment she had placed on the counter. Both girls stood up and watched as the potion wrote out Bella's basic information:

**_Name:_**_ Mirabelle Katya Potter_

**_Eye Colour:_**_ Blue_

**_Hair Colour:_**_ Brown_

**_Height:_**_ 5'5"_

**_Mother (adoptive):_**_ Lily Joanne Potter (born Evans)_

**_Father (adoptive): _**_James Harold Potter_

Bella and Hermione both stared anxiously at the paper as the final two names were written out:

**_Mother (biological):_**_ Natalia Alianovna Romanova_

**_Father (biological):_**_ Clinton Francis Barton_

Hermione looked worriedly at Bella, who sank to the floor and put her head in her hands,

"Are you alright?"

"They know I'm their daughter, Mione, but they didn't tell me…"

"How do you know they know?"

"Have you seen the way they watch me? It all makes sense now! Ms Romanova and I even had what I guess you would call a mother-daughter moment like a month ago. They didn't tell me Mione," Bella lifted her head and Hermione saw that there were tears in her eyes, "They left me in a burning building!" Bella's tone was half accusing, half upset. Hermione sat down next to Bella and pulled her into a hug,

"You said it yourself, Bella, they've been watching you and you had a mother-daughter moment with Ms Romanova," _which you told me nothing about_ Hermione added in her head, "I highly doubt they'd be acting that way if they didn't want you. Besides, you were found in France and all of the Muggle teachers are clearly American. Maybe you were kidnapped or something,"

"Maybe," Bella agreed. She removed Hermione's arms from around her body and stood up, "Can you do me a favour? Fleur and Amelia sent me letters this morning telling me that my trial date is going to be in the Prophet tomorrow, so I've gotten permission from Professor McGonagall to eat breakfast in the kitchen; but I want you to tell me how _my parents_ react when they read the article…Also, if you don't mind, could you write to Fleur and telling her how they react tomorrow? I'm going to write to her and Amelia now and let them know what we've found and have them do a little research on _my parents_. Then, I think I'm going to hit-the-hay early tonight,"

"Okay,"

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it,"

* * *

**Re-reading my story there are many parts I don't like parts I'm not liking and even more have turned out not at all how I would have liked. This chapter and the previous ones in particular I've also noticed way to many holes and I've decided to go back and stick more to the cannon version of HP and the Avengers, but especially HP. So, for the next little while, **

**THIS STORY IS UNDER REVIEW!**


	16. The Trial

**Thank you for all you're opinion's everyone. I've decided to stick with the original version of this story and maybe write the other version at a later date.**

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I really struggled with this chapter and it didn't turn out quite how I imagined it, nor do I think that it will be what anyone expected, but I hope you like it anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Trial**

Hermione was completely unsurprised to see that Bella's trial date was on the front page of the Prophet. What did surprise Hermione was how close the trial was, it was scheduled for that coming Sunday, and it was already Wednesday. All sorts of people started hounding Hermione and the others for information about Bella's current whereabouts and the trial. The other fifth year Gryffindors were trying to ward off all of the questions, but Hermione's attention was focused solely on the nine muggle teachers. There expressions were what Hermione hoped they'd be: angry, upset, outraged, sad. Ms Romanova and Mr Barton seemed the angriest, but it was difficult to tell as they were hiding it. Thankfully, Hermione had been watching when they first read the paper; otherwise, she wouldn't have caught their emotions. All of the muggle teachers looked upset and angry, Dr Banner even had a slight green tinge to his skin and had to leave the room, they clearly cared for Bella,

"Miss Granger, please follow me," Professor McGonagall said, catching Hermione before she left for Herbology. Professor McGonagall took Hermione to her office, "Madam Bones and Miss Fleur Delacour are in a meeting with Miss Potter at the moment and they've asked for you," Professor McGonagall explained. Hermione nodded and she raised her fist to knock on the door.

* * *

"How dare those puny humans harm the hawk-man and Lady Natasha's child!?"

"What sort of monsters are those people!?"

"They're not people, Cap. Even my childhood wasn't that bad! I was only ignored,"

"Those things are going to pay for what they did to my little girl!"

"I'm going to kill them all slowly and painfully. First the wife and son, then the man,"

"OKAY! Everyone sit down and shut up. We are going to get these mothe-" Fury was cut off by two fast and sharp raps on the door. He strode over to the door and retched it open, "Yes?" He asked the silvery blonde who stood on the other side of the door,

"I am here to see a Natasha Romanova and a Clinton Barton," She said with a French accent,

"That's us," Clint said pointing to himself and Natasha,

"Is there somewhere private we can speak?"

"Whatever you have to say to Clint and Natasha, you can say in front of us," Bruce, who had just re-entered the room after calming down, said,

"Very well," the woman said, conjuring up a chair for herself as the seven muggles (Pepper and Jane were teaching the classes) sat down on their couch, "My name is Fleur Delacour. I am Miss Mirabelle Potter's lawyer in her upcoming trial. Izt has come to our attention that you two are the biological parents of Mirabelle, non?"

"Yes," Natasha said cautiously,

"Our investigation has shown us that she was kidnapped and we have decided that you are eligible for custody of Mirabelle. Mirabelle must agree and she will try living with you for a couple of weeks before making anything permanent. However, before any of this can occur we shall need to discuss the details of Mirabelle's kidnapping. Unfortunately, I have to finish final preparations for Mirabelle's case and shall be busy for the next few days. Here is my card, after the trail I shall get in touch with you. Good day," Fleur said

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knew he had royally fucked up. He had just returned from the Dursley vs. Potter case. Bella had won her case. Everyone knew that she would, even Dumbledore, despite his refusal to acknowledge that anything wrong with Bella's life at the Dursley's. McGonagall had said something to Dumbledore upon his return that really struck him hard,

"Fudge refused to see what was right in front of him when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned. You're no better. It was obvious that something was wrong with Miss Potter, but you convinced us all otherwise. I don't think I will ever trust you without question again,"

Dumbledore knew that McGonagall was right. He had royally fucked up. He was always so concerned about "the greater good" that he had hurt someone who he cared and she'd probably never trust him again. He had come to love the sweet blue eyed child as a granddaughter, and he had hurt her. Blame was quickly placed on him and he agreed with it, well most of it anyway. Some of the members of the Wizamegot, mostly the few remaining Fudge supporters and Dumbledore's enemies, had gone as far as to suggest the ludicrous idea that he, Dumbledore, had kidnapped Mirabelle in the first place. Thankfully a description of the kidnapping from Clint Barton and questioning under Veritaserum ruled Dumbledore innocent in charges of kidnapping, in fact it squelched any belief that the kidnapper had been magical. The kidnapping was done in complete Muggle style. Still, Dumbledore knew he had made a grave mistake and hoped he could remedy it. Dumbledore resolved to tell Bella about the Horcruxes and his suspicion about her being a horcrux. He only hoped that Bella would still be willing to listen.

* * *

**I know, I know, this chapter is called Trial and the you don't even get to see the trial...But I figured it would be better to leave it up to your imaginations to create the trial than have me let you call down with a very crappy trial.**

**If anyone would like to write the trial scene, please PM or tell me in a review and I'd love to work with it with any of you (meaning you'd write with very few pointers from me, just to make it cannon with my story...)**


	17. Epilogue

**Hello Everyone! Thank You to all of you who reviewed, faved, and followed this story! For the past month or so, I've debated whether to continue or edit this story. I've chosen to give you an ending for this story! It may not be very popular but I feel that it is the best I can do at the moment. Maybe I'll edit this at some point. But life is too busy at this point in my life...**

**Sorry for the wait...**

**Please, enjoy,**

**SlyLittleLuna1234**

* * *

Epilogue:

Things happened fast. Really fast. Dumbledore came clean and told Bella and Madame Bones about the horcruxes. Auror teams were dispatched to seek and destroy the horcruxes. Madame Bones succeeded in weeding out the corruption and Death Eaters in the Ministry and under her skillful leadership, Wizarding Britain was preparing for war. Thanks to Madame Bones' competence, Britain was prepared for the upcoming war AND had secured support from the United States, France, Spain, Australia and a number of other European countries. With the new efficient systems of Madame Bones, Wizarding prisons were filling steadily every day with Death Eaters.

On the muggle end, it was confirmed that HYDRA is working with Voldemort and SHIELD and the muggle UN have gotten involved in the war effort.

Unfortunately, this means that "family bonding time" between Clint, Natasha and Bella will be far and few at least for a little while, during the height of the war. But you know what they say; the bonds formed with someone you fight alongside are some of the strongest bonds. In time, Bella may come to view the Avengers as her family.

As for Bella's friends, they of course are involved in the war. As if Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom would let their best friend march straight into battle without them! Naturally, Bella, her friends and the DA are all on the front lines of the Wizarding front. On the side of romance, its war! There isn't any time for romance…

But that's life, fast paced and ever changing. No one knows what tomorrow will bring. Blaise, Bella, Dean, who knows? They're still young and growing. What they need and want now, may not be what they need and want later.

The future is uncertain. While Voldemort and HYDRA are losing men, so are SHIELD and the WA (Wizarding Army). The outcome of the war is still unknown. But isn't that the beauty of it? Even after a great defeat people still have hope that they'll win another day?

The Ending? Who knows?

That's life.

A question, never answered…

FIN!

* * *

**I never intended to give you a solid ending. Personally, I think that this ending fits the story to a T. War is uncertain and Bella and the others are still young. Things are bound to change. Nothing is set in stone. This way, I feel that you can all end the story the way you want to.**

**Thank You for All the Support,**

**SlyLittleLuna1234**


End file.
